


Świr

by aeval74



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/pseuds/aeval74
Summary: Sherlock Holmes jest pacjentem na zamkniętym oddziale psychiatrycznym. John Watson jest jego nowym lekarzem.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Świr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366227) by [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/pseuds/Boeshane42). 

> Ostrzeżenia: wszystko, czego można oczekiwać na oddziale zamkniętym; tj. problemy psychiczne, dyskusje na temat samobójstw, narkotyków, trzeźwości, stosowania przymusu bezpośredniego*, itp.

John Watson wie wszystko o paranoi.

Wie, jak źle to zwykle się kończy, gdy zaczyna się znajdować nieistniejące wzorce w przypadkowych zdarzeniach i zbiegach okoliczności. Dlatego, nawet gdy drugi mijany z rzędu uliczny telefon zaczyna dzwonić, John nie zatrzymuje się i nie zastanawia, czy to coś więcej niż zbieg okoliczności. Po prostu idzie (nieco kulejąc) i całkowicie ignoruje dzwonienie.  
Staje, gdy sytuacja powtarza się po raz trzeci. Trzy instancje tworzą wzór i John nie musi być paranoikiem, aby dojść do wniosku, że _coś_ się dzieje. Mimo to, w głębi duszy spodziewał się, że po podniesieniu słuchawki telefonu okaże się, iż się myli; że pojawi się jakieś wyjaśnienie, które nie wiąże się z tym, że ktoś go dajmy na to, prześladuje. Wyjaśnienie, które sprawiłoby, że poczułby się głupio (no, bo niby kto miałby go prześladować?)

Tak się nie dzieje.  
  
Krótka demonstracja władczości mężczyzny z drugiej strony słuchawki wywołuje w Johnie pewne obawy (potencjalne zagrożenie nabiera kształtów) oraz, co absurdalnie – ulgę (ponieważ nie jest to paranoja – ktoś go faktycznie śledzi).

  
Czarny samochód z przyciemnionymi szybami zbiera go spod budki telefonicznej i wywozi do pustego magazynu. Pośrodku stoi pojedyncze krzesło oraz wysoki mężczyzna opierający się na parasolu. Mężczyzna ma na sobie trzyczęściowy ekskluzywny garnitur i stara się wyglądać dość życzliwie, co sugeruje Johnowi, że zapewne wcale tak nie jest.

John jeszcze raz rzuca okiem na Piękną Brunetkę, która podczas jazdy siedziała obok niego w milczeniu, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku z nad telefonu komórkowego i wysiada z samochodu.

\- Usiądź, John - mówi mężczyzna, gestem wskazując krzesło.

John mija krzesło nawet na nie patrząc i zatrzymuje się kilka stóp od prześladowcy.

\- Pewnie wiesz, że mam komórkę - mówi mu John - Mam na myśli, że to było bardzo sprytne i tak dalej, ale ... mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić do mnie, na mój telefon.  
  
Mężczyzna uśmiecha się uprzejmie. - Twoja noga musi cię boleć. Usiądź.  
\- Nie chce mi się – warczy John, a potem kuli się w sobie, słysząc jak dziecinnie to brzmi.  
  
\- Nie wydajesz się bardzo przestraszony - zauważa mężczyzna, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
  
\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt przerażająco – ripostuje John. W odpowiedzi słyszy przytłumiony chichot.

\- Och, ta żołnierska odwaga. To zdecydowanie sympatyczniejsze określenie głupoty; nie sądzisz?  
  
John decyduje, że ma dość bezsensownych żartów na jeden wieczór.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w twarz.  
  
\- Stroną zainteresowaną.  
  
\- Zainteresowaną? Czym?  
  
\- Tobą, oczywiście. Jak minęła rozmowa kwalifikacyjna w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja dziś po południu?  
  
John oblizuje usta, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Co ten człowiek o nim wie? Jak długo go obserwował? 

\- Mogę się mylić, ale sądzę, że to nie twój interes. – odpowiada.  
  
\- Ale mógłby być.  
  
\- Nie, nie mógłby.

Mężczyzna lekko przechyla głowę. - Z przykrością informuję, że na stanowisko na które aplikowałeś zostanie zatrudniony inny lekarz. Na szczęście dla ciebie, w poniedziałek zaczniesz pracę w innym szpitalu, która zapewni ci znacznie wyższe wynagrodzenie.  
  
Mężczyzna wyciąga teczkę i podaje ją Johnowi. Po krótkim wahaniu John bierze ją do ręki.  
Drugi mężczyzna milczy, gdy John przegląda zawartość.

Nazwa obiektu sprawia, że John nagle przerywa. Winter Creek. Oczywiście usłyszał plotki - tam bogaci i sławni kończą, gdy nadchodzi czas na kolejny cykl odwyku i rehabilitacji, lub kiedy życie staje się zbyt trudne do zniesienia - ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mają tam psychiatryczny oddział zamknięty.  
  
Opis stanowiska pracy powoduje, że jego brwi unoszą się niemal do linii włosów, zanim doczytuje o wysokości rocznego wynagrodzenia.  
  
Kurwa. To nie ma Absolutnie Żadnego Sensu!  
  
Patrzy na mężczyznę stojącego naprzeciwko niego, ale jego wyraz twarzy jest pusty.

– Pomyłka – mówi zwracając teczkę - Już nie praktykuję jako psychiatra.

\- Rzeczywiście - mówi wysoki mężczyzna z łagodnym uśmiechem - Już dawno nie. Cztery lata na ukończenie drugiego szkolenia specjalizacyjnego, kolejne sześć lat w wojsku. A teraz ograniczyłeś swoje poszukiwania pracy do pozycji w medycynie ratunkowej. Jestem jednak pewien, że chętnie rozważysz wprowadzenie wyjątku, jeśli chodzi o najlepszą placówkę zdrowia psychicznego w tym kraju.  
  
John wpatruje się w niego całkowicie zaskoczony, a następnie kręci głową.

\- Ale … dlaczego ja?

\- W przeszłości zademonstrowałeś niekonwencjonalne metody leczenia - mówi mężczyzna, kiwając głową w sposób, który wydaje się Johnowi niemal aprobujący.  
  
Lekarz marszczy brwi. Z minuty na minutę robi się coraz dziwniej.

\- Zgadza się. Ale jeśli o tym wiesz, to prawdopodobnie wiesz także, że mnie z tego powodu zwolniono. Dwa razy.

Mężczyzna odwraca wzrok i John widzi, jak wykrzywia mu się twarz. Trwa to tylko krótką chwilę i znika gdy tylko mężczyzna odwraca się do Johna, ale John nie potrzebuje specjalizacji z psychiatrii, aby rozpoznać emocje, których właśnie był świadkiem. Smutek. Ból.  
  
Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie się odzywa, ton jego głosu jest ponury. 

\- Doktorze Watson, w ubiegłym roku trzech ekspertów w tej dziedzinie stało tam, gdzie ty teraz stoisz. Mam nadzieję, że odniesiesz sukces tam, gdzie inni zawiedli.

John nagle zaczyna rozumieć, w jakim kierunku to zmierza.

\- Zawiedli? Zaraz …masz na myśli ..? Mówisz o jakimś konkretnym przypadku?  
  
Twarz mężczyzny znów staje się pozbawiona wyrazu; John ma wrażenie, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Po chwili mężczyzna wskazuje na kogoś przez ramię Johna.- Sugeruję, by pan odpoczął, doktorze. Jestem pewien, że chciałby się pan odświeżyć, by być gotowym na poniedziałek.  
  
John rozumie, że audiencja została zakończona. Pół jego umysłu chciałoby nalegać na dalsze wyjaśnienia, lub po prostu odmówić, ale czuje się bardzo rozproszony, gdy Olśniewająca Brunetka podchodzi i posyła mu rozbrajający uśmiech. – Idziemy? - pokazuje na samochód, a John idzie za nią, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

***

Od ukończenia specjalizacji w szpitalu Maudsley, John nie był w takim miejscu jak Winter Creek. Obiekt usytuowany pomiędzy bardziej imponującymi posiadłościami w Ascot okazuje się być tak elegancki, jak John się spodziewał, przypominając raczej spa niż szpital. Oddział zamknięty znajduje się na czwartym piętrze i w ciągu godziny od przybycia John dochodzi do interesujących wniosków.

Po pierwsze, jego zatrudnienie w żadnym wypadku nie było spowodowane brakiem personelu. Na oddziale jest obecnie hospitalizowanych 18 pacjentów i cztery zespoły lekarzy pracują w pełnym wymiarze godzin. Starszy konsultant psychiatrii, doktor Carmichael, żartuje sobie z nim o absurdalnej proporcji lekarzy w stosunku do pacjentów, ale nie podaje prawdziwego wyjaśnienia, co właściwie ma tu robić John. Wspomina jednak, że dyrektywa o jego zatrudnieniu została objęta dofinansowaniem i dlatego nikt nie zadawał dalszych pytań.

Drugi wniosek, do którego dochodzi John, jest taki, że jeśli nawet istnieje konkretny powód, dla którego został zatrudniony w Winter Creek, lub konkretny pacjent, którego powinien zbadać, reszta personelu nie jest tego świadoma. Kiedy pyta o powierzone mu obowiązki w nadziei, że zostanie poprowadzony we właściwym kierunku, odpowiedź doktora Carmichaela polega po prostu na pytaniu, co John myśli o objęciu nocnych dyżurów. John przewraca oczami i mówi, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Wcale mu to nie przeszkadza - jego cykle snu są nieregularne i nie ma nikogo, do kogo wracałby do domu pod koniec dnia.

Do trzeciego wniosku dochodzi, gdy młoda, nieco nieśmiała pielęgniarka nazwiskiem Molly Hooper pokazuje mu jego nowy gabinet. Wniosek ten w dużej mierze składa się ze zwrotu: „jezuchrystejapierdolę!” - przemykającego mu przez głowę - „ Co tam nocne zmiany” - myśli John, wpatrując się w ścianę okien, duże biurko i miękkie sofy ustawione w przestrzeni dwa razy większej niż jego obecna sypialnia – „Kto chciałby stąd w ogóle odchodzić?”

Molly chichocze, gdy John w osłupieniu podziwia cuda pracy w sektorze prywatnym i gdy wreszcie dochodzi do siebie po swoich szokujących przeżyciach proponuje, że pokaże mu resztę oddziału.

***

John spędza pierwszą godzinę swojego pierwszego nocnego dyżuru przeglądając w kolejności alfabetycznej karty pacjentów i notatki medyczne. Molly skupiła się głównie na pokazaniu Johnowi, co gdzie się znajduje, oraz nakreśleniu harmonogramu zajęć i posiłków. O pacjentach podała bardzo ogólnikowe informacje, jedynie wspominając, że tylko dwóch pacjentów przebywa tu z mocy nakazu systemu sądowego, a sześciu jest rutynowo poddawanych przymusowi bezpośredniemu, głównie w nocy.

Dokumentacja medyczna jest szczegółowa, (i chociaż John czasami marszczy brwi z dezaprobatą, gdy czyta niektóre diagnozy i kierunki leczenia), ale pierwszych siedmiu zestawach notatek nie widzi niczego, co uważałby za niewłaściwe. Jego powieki stają się ciężkie, kiedy kończy czytać o Gatesie Jasonie (ryzyko samobójstwa, poważne zaburzenie depresyjne), więc postanawia zrobić sobie przerwę i rozprostować bolącą nogę.

Minęło ponad dziesięć lat, odkąd John spędził noc dyżurując na oddziale zamkniętym. Zapomniał jut trochę atmosfery takich miejsc; puste, słabo oświetlone korytarze i niesamowita cisza pacjentów pogrążonych w polekowym śnie.  
  
Molly znajduje na stanowisku pielęgniarek; czyta książkę z wyrazem intensywnej koncentracji na twarzy. Gdy się do niej zbliża, podnosi wzrok i posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech. – Cześć, doktorze Watson.

On również się uśmiecha, jej uroczy uśmiech jest widocznie zaraźliwy.

– Ciekawa? - pyta, wskazując na książkę, którą odłożyła. Na okładce widnieje muskularny mężczyzna z odsłoniętym torsem, namiętnie całujący piękną kobietę w plisowanej białej sukni, z jaskrawym zachodem słońca w tle.  
  
Molly się rumieni. - Nie jest zła. Właśnie chciałam zrobić herbatę; napijesz się czegoś?

Myśl o gorącym kubku kawy jest rzeczywiście kusząca, więc John kiwa głową. Molly znika w aneksie kuchennym i wraca kilka minut później z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Lekarz uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i dziękuje jej, bierze ostrożnie łyk z kubka … i natychmiast stara się nie wypluć go z powrotem.  
  
Jego oblicze musi wyrażać przerażenie, ponieważ twarz Molly wykrzywia współczujący uśmiech. - Mięta pieprzowa - wyjaśnia - Mamy tu tylko herbatę ziołową; polityka Winter Creek obejmuje dietę makrobiotyczną. Bez kofeiny.

John z trudem przełyka herbatę. - Um. Tego … to nie takie złe.  
  
\- Wyjdzie ci na zdrowie - zapewnia kobieta.  
  
W tym momencie interkom na biurku zaczyna intensywnie brzęczeć. Molly spogląda na migające światło i wzdycha.  
  
\- To pewnie Sherlock; znowu nie może spać - mówi z rezygnacją – Zajrzę do niego.  
\- Mogę się przyłączyć?  
Kobieta wzrusza ramionami. – Jasne; jeśli chcesz.

Podąża więc za nią południowym korytarzem. Po kilku krokach Molly zwalnia niezręcznym spojrzeniem obdarzając jego laskę i John musi walczyć z nagłą falą przypływu irytacji.  
  
Wchodzą do pokoju 404.

Na pierwszy rzut oka obaj mieszkańcy pokoju, mający nadgarstki rąk w szerokich, wyściełanych mankietach przymocowanych do poręczy łóżka, wydają się spać.

Po lewej stronie leży młody mężczyzna, może mieć około 20 lat, z rudymi blond włosami i lekko piegowatą twarzą. John rozczytuje nazwisko: - Davenport Stanley, i przypomina sobie notatki na temat pacjenta, które czytał pół godziny temu. Przypomina sobie, że Stanley ma w rzeczywistości dwadzieścia dwa lata i został hospitalizowany trzy miesiące temu po wystąpieniu halucynacji wzrokowych i słuchowych oraz ostrych ataków lęku. Dwa przypadki opornej na leczenie schizofrenii w rodzinie Stanleya sprawiają, że jego przypadek ma przygnębiające rokowania , a John czuje ukłucie współczującego bólu w piersi, gdy patrzy delikatną, chłopięcą twarz.

Łóżko po prawej stronie zajmuje nieco starszy mężczyzna, może trzydziestoletni. Ma ciemne włosy, które wyglądają tak, jak gdyby chciały się skręcać, gdyby pozwolono im odrosnąć poza tych kilka centymetrów, na których wysokości są obecnie przycięte; i wyjątkowo bladą skórę. Nazwisko na jego karcie brzmi: Holmes Sherlock i John jeszcze nie zapoznał się z jego historią choroby.

\- Molly - wita się Sherlock, nie otwierając oczu. – Co tam ..? Przybyli nowi treserzy? Mmm … czas na kolejną rundę … - bełkocze, jakby walczył ze snem.  
  
\- Sherlock - skarci go Molly, ale w jej głosie słychać sympatię. - Śpij proszę.

Oczy Sherlocka otwierają się; zaskakująco jasnoniebieskie w miękkim świetle emanującym z lampki nocnej. Na początku spojrzenie jest rozproszone, rozmyte od zastosowanych leków, zanim skupia się najpierw na Molly, a potem na Johnie.

\- Jeszszczee jeeden - wzdycha Sherlock, jego oczy skanują Johna od stóp do głów. – Lekarz wojskowy daleko od Iraku. Czy może to był Afganistan?  
  
John zamarza, wpatrując się w niego. – Co..? W jaki sposób...?  
  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim - mówi Molly do Johna – On czasem tak ma. Zwłaszcza w nocy.

\- A to ci ironia - mamrocze dalej Sherlock. - Psychiatra z urazem psychosomatycznym. Pohandlujemy się miejscami?  
  
\- Sherlock - Molly przerywa mu głośnym szeptem - Stanley śpi i byłabym bardzo zadowolona, gdyby ten stan rzeczy się utrzymał, więc proszę cię: bądź cicho. Jest druga w nocy. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?  
  
John wciąż wpatruje się w Sherlocka, drżąc od nieoczekiwanych słów mężczyzny, ale Sherlock kieruje swoją uwagę z powrotem na Molly. Prycha i kręci głową. Jego twarz wykrzywia się na chwilę, jakby miał kichnąć. - Pomyślałem, że wolałabyś zostać ostrzeżona zanim Stanley ulegnie spontanicznemu samozapłonowi. Byłoby ciekawie to oglądać, ale jego ciężki oddech stawał się irytujący – wypowiedź zmieniła się w niemożliwie szybki potok słów.

\- To co mówisz nie ma większego sensu - mówi cierpliwie Molly. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak spontaniczny samozapłon ciała. Chcesz coś, co pomoże ci zasnąć?

Sherlock śmieje się , ale bez humoru. - Och, a c-co oferujesz?

John podchodzi do łóżka Stanleya i dotyka wierzchem dłoni policzka młodego mężczyzny.  
  
\- Molly – mówi zaniepokojony rozgrzaną skórą. Kładzie dłoń na czole mężczyzny - On jest rozpalony.

Molly odwraca się do niego zaskoczona. Dotyka szyi Stanleya. - Oj. Tak, sezon grypowy zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Pójdę po termometr.  
  
John lekko klepie Stanleya w policzki. - Stanley. Możesz otworzyć oczy?  
  
Słychać ciche skomlenie, młody człowiek odwraca twarz. - Dalej kolego, otwórz oczy - w końcu oczy Stanleya uchylają się wąskimi szczelinami. Mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego.  
  
Molly wraca z termometrem i szybko odczytuje wynik pacjenta - 39,6.

\- Na początek podamy mu paracetamol, ale daj mi znać, jeśli jego temperatura nie spadnie w ciągu godziny - mówi John, sięgając po wykres Stanleya. - Czy jest inny pokój, gdzie można by go przenieść? Lepiej, aby to się nie rozprzestrzeniło.  
  
Molly kiwa głową - Zajmę się tym – mówi.

John kończy pisanie zaleceń, a Molly bierze kartotekę i zabiera się za zmianę pokoju. Gdy jej nie ma, on się odwraca i znów patrzy na Sherlocka. Sherlock ma zamknięte oczy, ale John ma wrażenie, że nie śpi. - Eee… dzięki – mówi - To znaczy … za ten alarm.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią Sherlocka jest ciche: „Hmmm”.  
  
„Skąd wiedziałeś?” - chce go zapytać.- „ O gorączce? O Afganistanie? O mojej nodze?”  
  
Ale zadawanie któregokolwiek z tych pytań nie wydaje się teraz odpowiednim momentem. Podnosi kartę Sherlocka z podnóża łóżka, bardzo uważnie śledzi wzrokiem liczby, które tam widzi i zastanawia się, jakim cudem ten mężczyzna może być przytomny i rozmawiać z tą dużą ilością klonazepamu i chlorpromazyny w swoim organizmie.  
  
Znowu spogląda na Sherlocka, ale nie ma on już zewnętrznych oznak świadomości, więc John odwiesza kartę i wychodzi.

*** 

Oględnie mówiąc kartoteka medyczna Sherlocka jest bardzo … kolorowa.  
  
John znajduje stare notatki, takie, których nie objął jeszcze system cyfrowy. Bogate pochodzenie Sherlocka nie jest niespodzianką - implikuje to obecność mężczyzny w Winter Creek; ale szereg prywatnych lekarzy, którzy oglądali Sherlocka przed szesnastym rokiem życia, robi wrażenie pod każdym względem. Najwyraźniej rodzice nie szczędzili wydatków.

Co ciekawe, żadna z diagnoz postawionych przez tych psychiatrów (łącznie trzy różne opinie), nie miała nic wspólnego z jego obecną hospitalizacją. Sherlock mógł cierpieć na jakąś formę autyzmu lub antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości; jednak do niedawna był całkowicie funkcjonalny i samowystarczalny. John w całej historii medycznej Sherlocka nie znajduje niczego, co pomogłoby mu zrozumieć, dlaczego ten mężczyzna miał pierwotny epizod psychotyczny tuż przed trzydziestymi czwartymi urodzinami.

Następnie John przejrzał notatki ostatnich trzech lekarzy, którzy konsultowali przypadek Sherlocka podczas jego dziesięciomiesięcznego pobytu w Winter Creek. Jeden z nich, doktor Donald Matthews, jest (o absurdzie!) byłym profesorem Johna.  
  
Kiedy skończył czytać, John jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż wtedy, gdy zaczął.  
  
Kolejne wyszukiwanie w Internecie dotyczące Holmesa Sherlocka zatrzymuje Johna przyklejonego do monitora do końca jego zmiany.

***

Podróż do domu, pięć godzin błogiego snu bez snów i powrót Johna na oddział na podwójną zmianę. Późno popołudniowe słońce wpada przez duże okna, rzucając na podłogę ciepłe, żółto-pomarańczowe plamy, a ciepły blask chwilowo przeciwstawiał się surowości jarzeniowego oświetlenia. Johna kusiło, aby przeciągnąć fotel w tę słoneczną plamę i wygrzewać się , dopóki będzie to możliwe.

Molly także ma dyżur i robi mu kolejną filiżankę herbaty ziołowej, która, pomimo, że wciąż nie smakuje jak coś, co można by nazwać herbatą, Johnowi udaje się ją wpić. Ma zamiar wrócić do swojego gabinetu, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy mija wejście do pokoju - świetlicy.  
  
Sherlock Holmes siedzi przy stoliku przy oknie i nie jest sam. John natychmiast rozpoznaje mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko Sherlocka jako tego, który go „uprowadził”, a następnie zatrudnił tu w zeszłym tygodniu.  
  
Cóż, przynajmniej jedna zagadka została rozwiązana.

Jednak zachowanie mężczyzny jest o wiele milsze od tego, które John zaobserwował w magazynie. Zniknęła chłodna, pusta maska, uprzejma fasada twarzy ponad kalkulującymi chłodno oczami. Twarz mężczyzny jest praktycznie przekształcona przez wymykające się mu się spod kontroli współczucie, a oczy patrzące na Sherlocka są łagodne i smutne.

John zastanawia się na początku, czy oboje są (lub byli) kochankami, ale ponownie się przyglądając, zauważa linie podobieństwa w ich profilach. Dla zwykłego obserwatora nie jest to nic oczywistego, ale na pewno coś w tym jest – zarys kości szczęk, kąt kości policzkowych. Rodzeństwo - jak przypuszcza. A więc to byłby Mycroft Holmes, jeżeli tylko John prawidłowo zapamiętał podpis na formularzach przyjęcia Sherlocka do szpitala.

Wydaje się, że między nimi nie toczy się żadna poważna rozmowa; Mycroft powtarza coś kilka razy, ale Sherlock wygląda jakby walczył ze snem, mrucząc sporadycznie monosylabowe odpowiedzi. Przez kilka minut John patrzy w milczeniu, po czym Mycroft wstaje z krzesła, zabiera teczkę i parasol i po ostatnim spojrzeniu na brata odwraca się.

Przechodzi obok Johna, gdy wychodzi; kiwa mu głową, ale się nie zatrzymuje. 

\- Doktorze Watson - mówi jedynie nie tyle powitanie, co potwierdzenie że go zauważył, po czym idzie w stronę windy. John spogląda nim, dopóki nie znika z pola widzenia, a potem znów spogląda na Sherlocka, który wciąż tkwi nieruchomo na plastikowym krześle.  
  
Wygląda na to, że Sherlock nawet nie zauważa podejścia Johna, tylko beznamiętnie patrzy na coś w dal. Nawet gdy John mówi: „Cześć” jego oczy nie są do końca skupione. Nie ma w nich iskry rozpoznania i John zastanawia się, czy Sherlock w ogóle pamięta go z nocy.

\- Jestem John – przedstawia się - Doktor John Watson. My… eem… spotkaliśmy się wczoraj w nocy.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok i wydaje się, że bardziej jest zainteresowany czymś za oknem. John spogląda w kierunku jego linii wzroku, ale widzi tylko drzewa i ostatnie promienie słońca znikające za nimi. - Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - pyta.

Przez jakiś czas nie ma odpowiedzi. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Sherlock w ogóle zarejestrował jego słowa, kiedy w końcu słyszy odpowiedź. - Zmęczony - mówi cicho Sherlock, wciąż patrząc w dal.  
  
John kiwa głową. - Cóż, um. Niedługo będzie kolacja. Potem możesz pójść spać.  
  
Sherlock nie odpowiada.  
  
\- Czy… pamiętasz coś z tego, co powiedziałeś mi zeszłej nocy? Kiedy wszedłem z Molly Hooper do twojego pokoju?

Cisza wydaje się trwać kilka minut, ale prawdopodobnie upłynęło tylko kilka sekund. W końcu Sherlock odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Kącik jego ust opada w dół w niekontrolowanym grymasie, a oczy się znów zamykają. - Jestem zmęczony, John - jego głos jest ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem.  
Zrezygnowany, pokonany ton sprawia, że Johna coś zaczyna boleć w brzuchu. Teraz pamięta, dlaczego porzucił praktykowanie psychiatrii. Połączenie grozy i ekscytacji otwierania klatki piersiowej pacjenta na sali operacyjnej, przywracanie go do życia dzięki czystej ludzkiej determinacji, nigdy nie wydawały mu się bardziej atrakcyjne niż teraz.  
  
\- W porządku - mówi w końcu.  
  
Kiedy Sherlock znów nie odpowiada, John odchodzi.

*** 

Doktor Carmichael przewraca oczami, gdy następnego dnia John podchodzi do niego i pyta o zmianę sposobu leczenia Sherlocka. Najwyraźniej tendencja wszystkich niedawno zatrudnionych specjalistów do zwracania uwagi na tego samego pacjenta sprawiła, że prośba Johna była przewidywalna.

\- Ty też, co? - pyta Johna, kręcąc głową. Następnie Carmichael przez dwadzieścia minut opowiada o tym, ile czasu zajmuje ponowne ustabilizowanie Sherlocka po tym, jak ktoś decyduje się spartaczyć dotychczasowe leczenie mężczyzny innymi medykamentami, oraz dlaczego utrzymywanie dotychczasowej kontroli jest jedynym sposobem, aby utrzymać go w stanie względnej równowagi pomiędzy epizodami paranoi.

John od samego początku wie, jak zakończy się ta dyskusja, i koncentruje się na utrzymaniu swojej pozycji i częstym kiwaniu głową, aż Carmichael w końcu dotrze do miejsca, w którym zezwala łaskawie Johnowi na spróbowanie swoich sił, o ile jest gotowy wziąć na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność i poradzić sobie z potencjalnym pogorszeniem i nasileniem objawów choroby u pacjenta.

W przeciwieństwie do Carmichaela, Molly nie mruga z zaskoczenia, gdy John podaje jej zaktualizowaną kartę Sherlocka, nie określając niczego poza lekami nasennymi. John dziękuje jej i upewnia się, że porozmawia z resztą personelu nocnego, mianowicie z krzepkim jasnowłosym pielęgniarzem o imieniu Jacob Mitchell i doktorem Stevensonem, którzy dla odmiany trzymają wachtę dziś w nocy. Zostawia im instrukcje, aby zadzwonić do niego, jeśli wydarzy się coś niezwykłego, i wraca do domu.

***

Tej nocy śpi niespokojnie, wiercąc się we własnym łóżku, i godzinami tkwiąc w stanie półsnu. Nie jest w stanie uspokoić swojego procesu myślowego na wystarczająco długo, by zapaść w głęboki sen. Budzi się nadal zmęczony, żałując, że nie został w Ascot, na kanapie w swoim gabinecie.  
  
Zaskakujące jest, że w chwili, w której wraca na szpitalny oddział, jego nastrój zaczyna się poprawiać.

*** 

\- Dzień dobry - mówi John, siadając naprzeciwko Sherlocka w świetlicy. Opiera laskę o parapet i owija obie dłonie wokół kubka.  
  
Sherlock nie podnosi wzroku z miejsca, strasznie zajęty podkreślaniem jakiegoś tekstu w artykule z gazety. - John, muszę wysłać smsa. Mogę pożyczyć twój telefon? - pyta naraz, wyciągając lewą rękę.  
  
John zatrzymuje kubek w połowie drogi do ust, po chwili kładzie go na stole.

\- Hm. Możesz. Chyba - wyciąga telefon z kieszeni lecz chwilę waży go w dłoni. Kolejna chwila mija zanim jego zdrowy rozsądek się włączy i poda wiele powodów, dla których oddanie osobistego telefonu pacjentowi zamkniętego oddziału psychiatrycznego nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Oczywiście, jest już za późno; Sherlock wyrywa mu go z palców, zanim jeszcze się w pełni wyprostują, wpisuje wiadomość z niepokojącą szybkością, a następnie ustawia urządzenie z powrotem przed Johnem. - Dziękuję - mówi krótko i wraca do gazety.  
  
John spogląda na artykuł, udaje mu się przeczytać do góry nogami tytuł o dziesięcioletniej dziewczynce uprowadzonej z jej sypialni. - Chciałem ... chciałem zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz – odzywa się John po kilku minutach ignorowania.

\- Czuję lekki ból głowy, zawroty, nudności i uporczywe drżenie rąk. Wszystko to są typowe objawy odstawienia chlorpromazyny, co jestem pewien, zawdzięczam tobie - wreszcie Sherlock odkłada długopis i patrzy na niego, a jego oczy są bardzo jasne i bardzo przenikliwe.  
  
Przez chwilę John może tylko się gapić, czując jak opada mu szczęka. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego jest przerażająco świadomy i wydaje się przenikać go spojrzeniem na wskroś. Kontrast z wczorajszym stanem nie może być bardziej uderzający.

\- Uhm. Zgadza się - John odchrząkuje, by rozluźnić zaciśnięte z nienacka gardło - Nowa strategia, żadnych psychotropów.  
  
\- Powinieneś jednak być świadom tego, że trzy miesiące temu jednemu z lekarzy złamałem rękę i doznał też wstrząsu mózgu, a tylko zmniejszono mi dawki - informuje go sucho.

John unosi brew. W rzeczywistości jest tego świadomy, czytał o tym w aktach Sherlocka. Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego Sherlock czuje potrzebę powiedzenia mu o tym? Czy chce go odstraszyć?  
  
\- Zaryzykuję - mówi John, uśmiechając się. Troska o dobre samopoczucie jego samego nawet nie przyszła mu do głowy i nawet teraz nie postrzega Sherlocka jako namacalnego zagrożenia.

Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego nieco złośliwie. - Nie martwisz się. No tak. Masz przeszkolenie wojskowe i czujesz, że potrafił byś sobie wystarczająco dobrze poradzić walcząc wręcz.  
  
I to jest po prostu ... przerażające.  
  
Lekarz patrzy badawczo na Sherlocka, absurdalnie zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna rzeczywiście potrafi czytać w jego myślach.  
  
\- Masz pytania - stwierdza Sherlock, opierając się na krześle.  
  
„No, chyba! Kurde mol.”  
  
John nawet nie wie, od czego zacząć. -Skąd to wszystko wiesz? O wojsku i o tym, co mi powiedziałeś wtedy, w nocy?

Sherlock potrząsa głową.- Nie wiedziałem, a _widziałem_. Twoja fryzura i sposób, w jaki się trzymasz, mówi o przeszłości w wojsku. Twoja twarz jest opalona, ale nie ma opalenizny ponad nadgarstkami, więc byłeś w tropikach, ale nie opalałeś się. Utykasz gdy chodzisz, ale nie chwiejesz się, gdy stoisz, jakbyś o tym zapominał, więc jest to przynajmniej częściowo psychosomatyczne. To znaczy, że pierwotne okoliczności obrażeń były traumatyczne – zostałeś ranny w akcji. Ranny w akcji, opalenizna – równa się Afganistan lub Irak.

\- Widziałeś to wszystko po jednym spojrzeniu? - pyta oszołomiony John.  
  
\- Jedno spojrzenie zasadniczo wystarczy. Weźmy na przykład twojego brata, jego problem z piciem i fakt, że niedawno zostawił żonę.  
  
John jest tak zaskoczony, że nie może nawet sformułować pytania , ale wygląda na to, że Sherlock nie potrzebuje zachęty.

\- Twój telefon. Jest dość drogi, lecz twoje ubrania jednak sugerują, że od powrotu do Anglii żyjesz tylko z emerytury wojskowej. Nie kupiłbyś tego; więc to prezent. Są na nim zadrapania. Nie jedno, lecz wiele, powstałych z czasem. Był pewnie noszony w kieszeni razem z kluczami i drobnymi. Ty nie traktowałbyś swojego jednego luksusowego przedmiotu w ten sposób, więc miał wcześniejszego właściciela. Następny kawałek jest łatwy. To już pewnie chwytasz.  
  
\- Grawerunek?

\- Harry Watson. Najwyraźniej członek rodziny, który dał ci swój stary telefon. Nie twój ojciec; to gadżet młodego człowieka. Może kuzyn, ale jesteś bohaterem wojennym, który sądząc po zapale do nocnych zmian, samotnie mieszka w skromnym lokum. Jest mało prawdopodobne, że masz dalszą rodzinę, a bliskiej nie … więc to jest brat. Kim jest Clara? Trzy pocałunki na grawerunku mówią, że to było coś romantycznego. Koszt telefonu mówi że raczej żona, a nie dziewczyna. Musiał go tobie niedawno dać, ma dopiero sześć miesięcy. Małżeństwo w tarapatach; niedługo później go oddał. Gdyby go zostawiła, zachowałby go z sentymentu. Ale nie, chciał się go pozbyć. Więc to on ją zostawił. Dał ci telefon, więc chce, żebyś był w kontakcie, ale wolisz mieszkać sam, niż iść do brata po pomoc. To znaczy, że masz z nim problemy. Może za bardzo lubiłeś jego żonę, a może nie tolerujesz jego picia.

\- Jakim cudem wiesz o piciu? - John musi zapytać, jakby cała ta rozmowa nie była już całkowicie absurdalna.  
  
\- Dobra, strzelałem. Ale dobrze. Podłączenie do zasilania - otaczają je małe, maleńkie zarysowania. Każdej nocy gdy podłączał go do ładowarki, ręce mu się trzęsły. Takich zarysowań nie uświadczyłbyś na telefonie niepijącej osoby - podsumowuje Sherlock.

John spędza kilka dobrych sekund, starając się nie gapić na niego. Siedzi naprzeciwko jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwych umysłów, z jakimi miał do czynienia w życiu, i szczerze mówiąc, nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić to, co czuje.  
  
\- To… to było niesamowite - wydusza w końcu.  
Sherlock wydaje się zaskoczony, jakby nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. - Tak sądzisz? – pyta.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. To było niezwykłe. ... Zdumiewające!  
  
\- Zwykle ludzie tak nie mówią.  
  
\- A co zwykle mówią?  
  
Sherlock waha się, posyła mu krzywe spojrzenie, po czym mówi nieco nieśmiało: - „Wal się”.  
  
John śmieje się z tego; oczywiście, że tak.  
  
Po chwili Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego. – Coś źle zrozumiałem?

John kręci głową. Zwykle nie udostępnia szczegółów o swoim życiu osobistym pacjentom, ale przypuszcza, że to kwalifikuje się jako szczególne okoliczności. - Harry i ja nie przepadamy za sobą. Clara i Harry rozwodzą się, a Harry… pije.

\- O, nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał rację we wszystkim - mówi Sherlock, brzmiąc nieco błachochwalczo.  
  
\- Harry … to skrót od Harriet - mówi John z uśmieszkiem, nieuchronnie podekscytowany faktem, że może upuścić z Sherlocka odrobinę wody sodowej.  
  
\- Cholera. Siostra! Zawsze coś jest.  
  
John nie pozwala mu popaść w samozachwyt - Więc to właśnie robisz? Odkrywasz to, co ludzie mają do ukrycia?  
  
John zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział, chce cofnąć słowa, gdy tylko wyjdą z jego ust.  
  
Idiota!

\- Tak. To właśnie robiłem. Zanim wylądowałem w tym miejscu - zauważa Sherlock głośno. – I zdaniem trzech twoich kolegów po fachu, już nigdy więcej tego robić nie będę; ale najwyraźniej albo wątpisz w ich wnioski, albo bardzo poważnie traktujesz swój fach i siebie, w przeciwnym razie nie przechodziłbym przez objawy odstawienia. Po raz kolejny.

\- Nie twierdzę, że się mylą - wyjaśnia John. Jest za wcześnie i nie chce zasiewać w Sherlocku fałszywych nadziei - Nie mogę tego stwierdzić, dopóki nie będę miał okazji dokonać właściwej oceny, a nie mogę tego zrobić nie mając pewnego punktu odniesienia.

Sherlock marszczy brwi. - Czyli właśnie to robimy teraz? Ustanawiamy punkt odniesienia?  
  
\- Ty mi powiedz. Jak bardzo jesteś teraz sobą?  
  
Usta Sherlocka wykrzywiają się w rozbawieniu. - Tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, nie mając dookoła siebie mojego … naturalnego środowiska.  
  
\- A więc jakie jest twoje naturalne środowisko? - Johna naprawdę to ciekawi.  
  
Sherlock zastanawia się chwilę, a potem mówi: - Jest … nieco bardziej stymulujące.

John rozgląda się dookoła, spoglądając na pozostałych gości tego pokoju. W odległym rogu dwóch pacjentów ogląda bez entuzjazmu telewizję. Kilka stolików dalej starsza pacjentka, Marjory Simmons, robi na drutach coś, co równie dobrze mogłoby być dziełem Szalonego Kapelusznika; a po drugiej stronie pokoju pielęgniarz Jacob używa różnych frazesów, aby przekonać Stanleya aby skończył jeść śniadanie.

Kiedy John ponownie spogląda na Sherlocka, ma wrażenie, że oboje myślą dokładnie tak samo.  
  
\- Rozumiem, że bardziej stymulujące niż … to? - pyta i zamiera, i robi wszystko, żeby nie dołączyć, gdy Sherlock się załamuje.  
  
\- Obejmuje to także zamiłowanie do niezdrowego jedzenia i herbaty, która nie smakuje jak trucizna - dodaje Sherlock.  
  
John uśmiecha się szeroko, spogląda w dół na wypełniony w połowie kubek. - Nie wiem – mówi - minęły cztery dni i jeszcze nic mi się po niej nie polepszyło.  
Sherlock robi zabawną minę. – To oburzające – stwierdza żartobliwie.

*** 

Następnie nowe przyjęcie zajmuje Johna przez większość dnia.

Lydia Mason nie ma jeszcze dziewiętnastu lat i już trzy razy próbowała odebrać sobie życie. Sądząc po tym, co John widzi, gdy odwija bandaże owinięte wokół jej nadgarstków, ostatnia próba niemal zakończyła się sukcesem.

Przez blisko dwie godziny rozmawia z matką pacjentki w swoim gabinecie, zbierając informacje i zestawiając je w jej historię najlepiej, jak potrafi. Opis matki maluje obraz typowego niespokojnego nastolatka, nic niezwykłego. John ma wrażenie, że matka ukrywa pewne szczegóły, ale wszystkie jego podchwytliwe pytania nie pozwalają odkryć, co to jest.

Dziewczyna milczy. Rozmowa, którą John próbował zainicjować, gdy usuwał szwy z jej nadgarstków, zakończyła się jego jednostronnym monologiem. Po opatrzeniu jej rozważa pewne opcje i na razie rezygnuje z ograniczenia jej swobody i prowadzi ją do fotela w świetlicy. Nakłania Molly do opiekowania się nią przez parę godzin.  
  
W drodze do swojego gabinetu John zauważa mężczyznę w długim płaszczu wchodzącego na oddział i błyskającego odznaką policji w recepcji. Marszcząc brwi, John zmienia kierunek marszu. Recepcjonistka z ulgą go zauważa i gestem wskazuje mężczyznę w płaszczu - Doktorze Watson. Właśnie tłumaczę inspektorowi Lestrade’owi, że godziny odwiedzin skończyły się piętnaście minut temu.

Lestrade kieruje na nią zirytowane spojrzenie, po czym zwraca się do Johna. - Jestem pewien, że może pan zrobić wyjątek dla policji, doktorze.  
  
\- A z kim chce się pan zobaczyć? - pyta John.  
  
\- Z Sherlockiem Holmesem. I wątpię, żeby zajęło to więcej niż pięć minut.

John marszczy brwi, nagle ogarnięty niewytłumaczalnym poczuciem nadopiekuńczości. - Jestem jego lekarzem. Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale cokolwiek zrobił, Sherlock nie jest w stanie, by zostać pociągniętym za to do odpowiedzialności…  
  
\- Spokojnie, doktorze - Lestrade podnosi dłonie do góry - Nic z tych rzeczy. Potrzebuję konsultacji, to wszystko. Sherlock napisał do mnie dziś rano, więc zakładam, że nie siedzi gdzieś przywiązany ...  
  
John prycha zawstydzony własną reakcją. Zapomniał, że Sherlock miał pewnego rodzaju układy ze Scotland Yardem. – W porządku - mówi i przewraca oczami posyłając Lestrade'owi przepraszający uśmiech. – Przepraszam. Proszę ze mną.

John pyta o miejsce pobytu Sherlocka przy stanowisku pielęgniarek, a Jacob informuje go, że ostatnio widział Sherlocka jak nadużywał swojego ulubionego worka treningowego w pokoju do ćwiczeń. Lestrade wydaje się tym niezmiernie rozbawiony, a John tłumaczy jak się tam dostać, i prosi, by przypomniał Sherlockowi, że mają spotkanie za pół godziny.  
  
Nic dziwnego, że pięć minut Lestrade'a przeciąga się niemal w godzinę. Sherlock zjawia się w gabinecie Johna mocno spóźniony, ale kiedy John dowiaduje się, dlaczego, nie może się do końca zmusić do troski.

\- Domyśliłeś się, gdzie jest ten dzieciak, czytając akta policji? - mimo demonstracji Sherlocka z dzisiejszego rana, John nie może powstrzymać sceptycyzmu.  
  
\- To akurat było absurdalnie proste - odpowiada znudzonym tonem Sherlock - Było to interesujące tylko w porównaniu z moją obecną codzienną rutyną; inaczej nie zawracałbym sobie głowy tą sprawą - Sherlock podchodzi do sofy, wydaje się, że zastanawia się ponownie i zamiast tego siada w fotelu.  
  
John zabiera herbatę z biurka i wybiera kanapę, wzdychając, gdy tonie w miękkich poduszkach. - Więc dałeś mu jakieś wskazówki?

\- Brakowało pary butów. Gdyby ktoś włamał się, by porwać dziewczynkę z łóżka w środku nocy i niósł ją, z pewnością nie zatrzymałyby się aby zabrać jej buty. To sugerowało, że wyszła z własnej woli, i ktokolwiek się włamał, był kimś, kogo znała i komu ufała. Nauczyciel był najbardziej prawdopodobną możliwością.

-To … genialne - John nie może powstrzymać się od powiedzenia tego na głos. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niezwykłe jest to, co robisz?

Coś ciepłego zalśniło w oczach Sherlocka w reakcji na ten komplement. Wydawało się, jakby się na moment rozpromienił. Trwało to chwilę i błyskawicznie zniknęło zastąpione ponownie jego charakterystyczną rezerwą do otoczenia. – Nadzwyczajne, z pewnością genialne, czasem uciążliwe.  
  
\- Dlaczego uciążliwe?  
  
\- Cały czas zauważam wszystko. To nie tak, że mogę to wyłączyć, gdy zaczyna przeszkadzać.

John myśli o tym, próbuje wyobrazić sobie ciągły ciężar ogromnych ilości informacji.

\- Przypuszczam, że to może stać się przytłaczające.  
  
Sherlock kiwa głową - Na przykład wolałbym nie wiedzieć, że doktor Matthews, twój poprzednik, uprawiał seks z Molly na tej właśnie kanapie.  
  
John nagle zachłystuje się swoją herbatą, niemal się nią oblewa kaszląc i prychając

– Co?! W jaki sposób …?  
  
\- Dwie słabe plamy jej ulubionego odcienia szminki, jedna na podłokietniku, druga na boku górnej poduszki co sugeruje, że zaczęli od …  
  
\- Okej! W porządku. Wierzę ci! Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby abym znał szczegóły - przerywa John, zanim słyszy coś, co nie pozwoli mu spojrzeć Molly w oczy.  
  
Sherlock przewraca oczami. - Jak powiedziałem; uciążliwe.  
  
\- Czy to dlatego zacząłeś brać narkotyki?

John może powiedzieć, że Sherlock nie przewidział takiego pytania. Po krótkim zdziwieniu Sherlock zmrużył oczy - Częściowo - odpowiada ostrożnie. Krótka pauza, a potem dodaje - Jestem pewien, że moje akta medyczne dostarczyły ci wszystkich możliwych informacji - pogarda w jego tonie jest oczywista.  
  
\- Wolę formułować własne wnioski na podstawie informacji z pierwszej ręki - mówi John.

Sherlock przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jeden kącik jego ust wygina się w górę - Nie zgadzasz się z diagnozą Matthewsa - zauważa.  
  
John rozważa zaprzeczenie lecz stwierdza, że byłoby to bezcelowe. - Nie mogę tego całkowicie wykluczyć. To znaczy technicznie możliwe…  
  
\- Całkowicie niedorzeczne.  
  
John kręci głową. - Schizofrenia może czasem pojawić się po trzydziestym roku życia, a używanie kokainy jest tu możliwym czynnikiem wyzwalającym ...  
  
\- Sam w to nie wierzysz - oświadcza Sherlock.

John wciąga powietrze przez nos, na chwilę zamyka oczy. - Dopóki nie uda mi się postawić lepszej diagnozy, nie ma znaczenia, w co wierzę.  
  
Sherlock otwiera usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu nie wychodzi z nich żadne słowo. Zamyka usta i przechyla głowę w taki sposób, że John milknie.

\- Co jest? - pyta John.  
  
Sherlock wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu. Wreszcie odwraca wzrok.  
  
John wie, że jego umiejętności dedukcyjne wypadają blado w porównaniu do umiejętności Sherlocka, ale nie jest głupi. - Masz własną teorię – domyśla się.  
  
Sherlock patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się krótko. –To nieistotne.  
  
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to nieistotne? -pyta John, marszcząc brwi.  
  
\- Nie wpłynęłoby to na przebieg leczenia.  
  
\- Popraw mi humor i oświeć mnie - nalega John.

Wahanie Sherlocka jest oczywiste w mowie jego ciała; szybkie stuknięcie palcami w podłokietnik fotela i sposób, w jaki jego oczy poruszają się niespokojnie, patrząc gdzieś poza Johna.  
  
Doktor czeka, nie naciska dalej. Jest dobry w czekaniu. Jest również absolutnie pewien, że będzie pierwszym z lekarzy, który to usłyszy.

Kiedy Sherlock w końcu się odzywa, słowa wychodzą oszałamiająco powolnie, zupełnie inaczej niż ten zwykle gwałtowny potok mowy, do którego John zaczął się przyzwyczajać obcując z tym niezwykłym człowiekiem. – Istnieją … pewne związki - zaczyna Sherlock. - Substancje. Toksyny, które są znane z wywoływania psychozy. Niektóre bardziej niż inne mogą spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie. Nieodwracalny efekt.

John przetrawia to, przerzuca to sobie słowo, po słowie w głowie. - Myślisz, że… byłeś narażony na jakąś toksynę? – owszem, nie jest to niemożliwe.  
  
\- Nic jeszcze nie zjadłem, ani nie wypiłem tego dnia, kiedy to się po raz pierwszy wydarzyło.  
  
John kiwa głową, myśli i dochodzi do najbardziej prawdopodobnego wniosku. - Kokaina?  
  
\- To była nowa partia.  
  
\- Przypuszczam, że mogła być zanieczyszczona. Narkotyki są często mieszane z cukrem, mąką lub nawet środkami czystości czy …

Sherlock gwałtownie kręci głową. – Nie, nie. Nie rozumiesz… - ucieka z wyraźną frustracją. – Przygotowywałem się zawsze idealnie, John. Za każdym razem. Siedmioprocentowy roztwór, przefiltrowany, sterylizowany i zaplombowany. Od razu bym się zorientował, gdyby coś było nie tak.

Teraz John przypomina sobie, iż czytał w jego aktach, że Sherlock studiował chemię na Oxfordzie. Co za horrendalny sposób wykorzystania nabytej wiedzy! John kręci głową, nie pojmując sedna zamysłu Sherlocka. - Nie rozumiem – mówi.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, bo jesteś idiotą.

John otwiera usta w oburzeniu. Na czubku języka ma: „Ej, nie pozwalaj sobie!” - ale Sherlock macha ręką lekceważąco.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się, prawie wszyscy są. Chodzi o to, że nie byłem w stanie wykryć żadnego związku, ponieważ kokaina była medyczne czysta. Było też na tyle niejasne, że nic nie pojawiło się w badaniach krwi przeprowadzonych w szpitalu. Dodaj do tego fakt, że w tym czasie nie zgłoszono żadnych podobnych przypadków, a mój wniosek jest oczywisty.

„Nie, wcale nie jest” - chce powiedzieć John, ale nie robi tego. Nie potrzebuje, żeby Sherlock znów nazwał go idiotą.  
  
Na szczęście Sherlock kontynuuje swój wkład. -To był wyrachowany atak. Celowy, osobisty i bardzo przemyślany.  
  
\- Poczekaj - John mruga raz, dwa razy. - Myślisz, że ktoś ci to zrobił ... celowo?

\- Przez lata pracy dorobiłem się wielu wrogów. To oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę zawód, który sobie wybrałem. Wystarczyłby tylko jeden z nich; jeden, który byłby na tyle sprytny, aby dostrzec jakiś mój słaby punkt, i wystarczająco zaradny, aby go wykorzystać.  
  
John już wie, dlaczego Sherlock nie rozmawiał o tym z żadnym z poprzednich lekarzy. Nie stało się tak, ponieważ ten scenariusz niekoniecznie miałby jakikolwiek wpływ na przebieg leczenia (choć ta część również jest prawdziwa). To dlatego, że cała sprawa brzmi jak skomplikowana teoria ułożona przez paranoika cierpiącego na manię urojeniową. Fakt, że jest to również prawdopodobna teoria, zostałby zignorowany przez większość lekarzy.  
  
\- Nie znalazłeś żadnych dowodów, na poparcie swojej teorii; prawda?

Sherlock odwraca wzrok. - Nie. To był dość chaotyczny dzień, jeśli można tak rzec. Tamta butelka z resztą kokainy nigdy nie została odnaleziona, podobnie jak osoba, od której ją nabyłem, pomimo najlepszych starań Mycrofta.  
  
-Twój brat. On też wierzy w tę teorię?  
  
Twarz Sherlocka wykrzywia się z emocji, której John nie potrafi dokładnie określić.

\- Mój brat nie zajmuje się teoriami. Jest jednak bardzo niezadowolony z obecnej ... sytuacji. Zakładam, że twoja obecność w tym zakładzie jest bezpośrednim wynikiem jego niezadowolenia.  
  
John zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock był świadomy okoliczności związanych z jego zatrudnieniem. Teraz dostał swoją odpowiedź. – Tak. Na to wygląda - mówi John.  
  
Sherlock pochyla się na krześle, przygniatając Johna przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Pytanie, John, co dokładnie ma nadzieję, że osiągniesz?  
  
John sam bardzo chciałby poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

*** 

Mając w perspektywie podróż do domu i bezsenne kręcenie się w wąskim łóżku, John postanawia spędzić noc na kanapie w swoim gabinecie. Ma ze sobą torbę z zapasowymi ubraniami i nie ma skrupułów prosić Molly o przyniesienie mu czystego prześcieradła (w końcu to częściowo jej wina, że nie jest w stanie położyć się do snu na tej kanapie bez niego).  
  
Rano czuje się wypoczęty i ma niejasne wspomnienia o szeregu niepowiązanych ze sobą snów. Pamięta, że śnił mu się Afganistan, ale nie pamięta szczegółów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie skończyło się to tym, że John obudził się w panice, zlany potem, to musiał być łagodny sen.

Plącze mu się po głowie także inny rodzaj snu, bardziej przyjemny, którego nie śnił wcześniej, a przynajmniej nie po tym jak został postrzelony. Szczegóły tego ostatniego są również niejasne, unoszą się gdzieś na peryferiach jego świadomości; John pamięta tylko ciepłą skórę pod palcami, ciepły powiew oddechu na jego męskości . Resztki snu pozostawiają przyjemne napięcie w dole brzucha i odkrywa, że musi wodę w prysznicach dla personelu ustawić na chłodniejszą niż zwykle, aby móc rozpocząć dzień bez … krępującego incydentu.

Podczas śniadania czyta poranną gazetę, kręcąc ze zdumieniem głową nad artykułem o sprawie, którą Sherlock rozwiązał dzień wcześniej. Zaginiona dziewczynka jest bezpieczna i wraca do domu.  
  
O dziesiątej John spotyka się z doktorem Stevensonem, aby omówić sprawę Lydii. Lydia nadal nie odezwała się ani słowem. Stevenson sugeruje zmianę środka przeciwdepresyjnego, a John nie wyraża sprzeciwu.

Jego sesja z Sherlockiem jest zaplanowana na pierwszą po południu. Sherlock pojawia się o czasie i idzie prosto do „swojego” fotela.  
  
Kiedy siada na kanapie, John zauważa delikatny siniak na kości policzkowej Sherlocka. - Co się stało? – pyta czujnie.  
  
Sherlock wygląda na zawstydzonego i odwraca wzrok, mamrocząc coś, co brzmi tragicznie: - Worek treningowy walnął mnie od tyłu.  
  
John robi, co w jego mocy, aby nie pokazywać rozbawienia, ale sądząc po oczywistym rozdrażnieniu drugiego mężczyzny, robi to źle.  
\- Mało zabawne – stwierdza Sherlock z przykrością - Przez większość czasu byłem tu wręcz ogłupiały od antypsychotyków, nic dziwnego, że stałem się powolny, słaby i gruby.

John nie sądzi, że Sherlock jest nawet bliski choćby jednej z tych rzeczy, ale powstrzymuje się od powiedzenia czegoś takiego, wiedząc, że nie to stanowi problem. Nie porusza też kwestii, że celem podawania tych leków jest powstrzymanie Sherlocka przed poranieniem siebie lub kogokolwiek - nie sądzi, aby musiał, Sherlock jest wystarczająco bystry, by to wiedzieć.

\- Chciałbyś na to trochę lodu? – pyta zamiast tego.  
  
\- Nie, w porządku - Sherlock z roztargnieniem poddaje pobieżnemu dotykowi palców Johna badających jego posiniaczenia na twarzy. John podąża za ruchem jego głowy, aż jego kciuk dotyka Sherlockowych warg.  
  
Nagle oddychanie staje się bardzo trudne.  
  
Jasna cholera.

Johna obmywa ciepłe, znajome i bardzo intymne uczucie. Jego oczy pozostają przez chwilę wpatrzone w usta Sherlocka, po czym nagle się odsuwa, zdecydowanie nie pamiętając wersji tych ust ze snu, które robiły mu wyjątkowo przyjemne rzeczy.

„Wszystko w porządku” - powtarza sobie w myślach John, nawet gdy czuje, że twarz zaczyna mu płonąć. Środek sesji terapeutycznej nie jest najlepszym momentem na uświadomienie sobie, że niedawno miał erotyczny sen o swoim pacjencie płci męskiej, ale John jest profesjonalistą. Poradzi sobie z tym.

W każdym razie sen – jest tylko snem; to jego podświadomość rozwiązuje problemy, które prawdopodobnie są związane z postrzeganiem przez Johna nimbu Sherlocka i nie mają nic wspólnego z seksem. Nie oznacza to wcale, że Sherlock go pociąga, a już na pewno nie implikuje czegokolwiek o orientacji seksualnej Johna. Z pewnością nie miał żadnych niewłaściwych myśli o Sherlocku (ani żadnym innym człowieku), będąc świadomym i przytomnym, a jednym snem nie można się dręczyć.

Kiedy znów spogląda na Sherlocka, zauważa, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. John racjonalnie wie, że Sherlock nie potrafi czytać w jego myślach, ale poprzednie obserwacje detektywa sprawiły, że nagle stał się zbyt samoświadomy, wręcz nieswojo czując się we własnej skórze.  
  
Głośno odchrząkuje i sięga po notatnik. – A więc. Jakaś poprawa z nudnościami i drżeniami?

*** 

John ma dyżur tej nocy. Druga nad ranem zastaje go leżącego na kanapie i czytającego najnowszy numer „The British Journal of Psychiatry”.  
  
Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zasnął, dopóki coś go nie obudziło. Na początku nie jest pewien, co to, ale gdy odwraca głowę, staje się świadomy czyjeś obecności w pokoju.

To Sherlock siedzi na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i obserwuje go.  
  
\- Sherlock…? Jak się tu dostałeś? - John zastanawia się, czy nie wstać, ale jego kończyny są rozluźnione i ociężałe.  
  
Sherlock przechyla głowę. – Ja to widzę John.  
  
\- Widzisz …co?

\- Wszystko. Co myślisz, co czujesz za każdym razem, gdy na mnie patrzysz - Sherlock podnosi się sprężyście i wspina na sofę, siadając na nim okrakiem - Też to czuję – dodaje i tylko oddech dzieli go od twarzy Johna.  
  
John patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Sherlock, ja… co…? Ty ..?  
  
Sherlock go całuje.  
  
Usta mężczyzny nagląco przywierają do jego własnych, a John, wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, pozostaje w bezruchu.  
  
Przyzwala na to.

Usta Sherlocka, miękkie i ciepłe - smakują słodko, gdy John dotyka ich swoim językiem i zanurza się w nie głębiej, i to, to … Boże, to musi oznaczać, że John się całuje, co nie może być właściwe, ponieważ Sherlock jest … Sherlock jest ...  
  
Ciężar Sherlocka napiera na jego uda, a gdy John unosi biodra, czuje napór czegoś twardego na swoich. Czuje się wręcz nieziemsko.  
  
\- John… - dyszy w jego usta Sherlock.

\- John!

John przytomnieje przestraszony, czując walenie pulsu w skroniach.  
  
Mruga w ostrym świetle jarzeniówek, zauważa że czasopismo zsunęło się z jego klatki piersiowej na podłogę. Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek czuł taką ulgę, a jednocześnie był tak bardzo sfrustrowany faktem, że został obudzony.  
  
\- John!  
  
Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na drzwi, widzi Molly z pobladłą twarzą i ręką na włączniku światła.  
  
\- Potrzebujemy cię w pokoju 404.

*** 

Transformacja jest tak dramatyczna, że Sherlock jest ledwo rozpoznawalny. Zniknęło ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie, zastąpione przerażeniem i wściekłością, podobnym dzikiemu zwierzęciu schwytanemu w pułapkę. Plecy Sherlocka są przyciśnięte do ściany, jest pochylony w pozycji obronnej, a na wysokości piersi trzyma krzesło z nogami skierowanymi na zewnątrz.

\- Spokojnie, kolego - przemawia spokojnym głosem Jacob. Stoi kilka stóp od Sherlocka, podnosząc obie dłonie w uspokajającym geście - Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.  
  
\- Odsuń się! - krzyczy Sherlock, potrząsając trzymanym w uścisku krzesłem - Nie pozwolę ci!  
  
John ogląda scenę od drzwi, zauważa skrajną bladość twarzy Sherlocka, zalewający go blask potu i jego szybki oddech.  
  
\- Sherlock – odzywa się łagodnie John.

Sherlock zdaje się rozpoznawać Johna, ale jego obecność zdaje się wszystko tylko pogarszać -To ty! - krzyczy Sherlock – Ty to zacząłeś! Doprowadziłeś ich prosto do mnie!  
  
\- Sherlock, proszę - mówi John, starając się zachować uspokajający tembr głosu - Próbuję ci pomóc, pamiętasz? Możesz mi zaufać. Nie myślisz teraz jasno…

\- Myślę jasno, jak cholera! – przerywa mu Sherlock pchając nagle krzesło do przodu i uderzając Jacoba w łokieć. Jacob syczy z bólu i cofa się. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Wszyscy jesteście wspólnikami!  
  
John robi krok do pokoju. - Sherlock, widzę, że się boisz, ale tutaj jesteś bezpieczny, przysięgam. Proszę odłóż to krzesło i pogadaj ze mną.  
  
\- Skończyłem z tobą gadać - warczy Sherlock. - Jesteś szpiegiem. Przekazujesz im wszystko, co mówię! Wszyscy knujecie! Postaracie się, aby to wyglądało na samobójstwo.

Łagodny głos Molly nawołuje z korytarza, i John podchodzi do niej, skinieniem głowy dziękując za dwadzieścia miligramów haloperidolu, o który prosił. Chowa strzykawkę z pola widzenia, zanim ponownie wejdzie do pokoju.  
  
Sherlock oczywiście dedukuje to natychmiast. - Trucizna! - krzyczy, nie odrywając oczu od kieszeni na piersi Johna.- Nie pozwolę ci!

\- To nie jest trucizna, Sherlock, tylko lek, który pomoże ci się uspokoić. Jeśli odłożysz krzesło i porozmawiasz ze mną, nie będę musiał z niego korzystać. - John wie, że mówiąc, prawdopodobnie marnuje swój czas; mania zniekształca funkcje poznawcze Sherlocka i doktor zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie naprawdę zarejestrować ani zrozumieć tego, co mówi.  
  
Wzrok Sherlocka zaczyna wędrować, wyraźnie szukając drogi ucieczki. John wykorzystuje szansę, kiwa głową Jacobowi i robi dwa kroki do przodu. Jak można się spodziewać, Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę, jednocześnie przesuwając krzesło. Daje to Jacobowi przestrzeń, lepszy kąt i udaje mu się chwycić nogi krzesła obiema rękami.  
  
Sherlock próbuje go odrzucić ponownie, ale tym razem Jacob pokonuje go przewagą wzrostu i siły. Wyrywa krzesło z uścisku Sherlocka i odsuwa je za siebie. - Chodź, Sherlock - mówi Jacob, gdy Sherlock daje krok do tyłu wycofując się w kąt pokoju.

\- Nie, nie! Nie! - krzyczy Sherlock, gorączkowo kręcąc głową.  
  
John zostawia laskę na łóżku i robi kilka powolnych, ostrożnych kroków w kierunku pacjenta. - Sherlock, pozwól mi pomóc.

Po raz kolejny Jacob wykorzystuje swoją przewagę nad Sherlockiem i odwraca jego uwagę by John mógł wykonać kolejny ruch. Bez problemu powala mężczyznę na ziemię, jedną ręką obejmując jego klatkę piersiową, aby złagodzić upadek.

Sherlock krzyczy, próbuje się wyrwać, ale Jacob wciska kolano w jego plecy, chwyta nadgarstki Sherlocka i skutecznie przyciska go do podłogi.  
  
\- Sherlock przestań! Po prostu przestań! - woła John, klęcząc obok powalonego mężczyzny. Wyciąga strzykawkę, zdejmuje osłonę igły zębami. Przesuwa pasek dresowych spodni Sherlocka w dół i wbija igłę w pośladek, szybko naciskając tłok.  
  
\- Niiiiee! - zawodzi Sherlock, szarpiąc się. Udaje mu się wyrwać jeden nadgarstek z uścisku Jacoba, ale John chwyta go odruchowo i mocno przytrzymuje.

Walka trwa jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim ruchy Sherlocka osłabną mniej skoordynowane. Wrzaski stopniowo zamieniają się w szloch, a później w poszarpane jęki. Kiedy nadgarstek w uścisku Johna zaczyna słabnąć, lekarz sygnalizuje Jacobowi, żeby puścił mężczyznę. Sherlock słabo próbuje wyrwać z jego dłoni swoją rękę, ale John pozwala mu na to. Patrzy z niepokojem jak Sherlock odsuwa się na bok, aż jego plecy znów uderzają o ścianę.

Sherlock podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i przytula kolana do piersi. Spojrzenie, którym obdarza Johna, jest pełne nienawiści i zdrady.  
  
John przygląda się pokrytej łzami twarzy mężczyzny, siniakom, które już zaczynają tworzyć się wokół jego nadgarstków, i czuje się od tego po prostu chory. Pociąga nosem, przeciera dłońmi twarz. - Przepraszam - mówi Sherlockowi , ale jego głos nieco się załamuje - Za chwilę poczujesz się lepiej.  
  
\- Kłamstwa - sapie ochryple Sherlock, opadają mu powieki.  
  
John potrząsa głową, próbuje podnieść się z podłogi, ale odkrywa, że jego noga nie chce współpracować. Pojawia się pewna ręka i John chwyta ją, rzucając Jacobowi wdzięczne spojrzenie. Molly podaje mu laskę, a on kiwa głową, próbuje się do niej uśmiechnąć.  
  
\- Zabierzcie go z powrotem do łóżka, dobrze? Zapewne nie będzie miał siły wstać, ale na wszelki wypadek zapnijcie go w pasy.  
  
Wychodzi. Nie chce zostać i patrzeć, jak Molly i Jacob zajmują się Sherlockiem. Zatrzymuje się na zewnątrz pokoju, opiera o ścianę, zamyka oczy i po prostu oddycha przez minutę, koncentrując się na powietrzu, które wpada i wypływa z jego płuc. Kiedy ma już pewność, że jego noga nie odmówi posłuszeństwa, pokonuje resztę drogi do swojego gabinetu.

*** 

Filiżanka herbaty magicznie materializuje się na biurku przed nim i John podnosi głowę. Nawet nie zauważył, jak Molly wchodzi.  
  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał skorzystać - mówi kobieta ze współczującym uśmiechem.  
  
\- Dziękuję, Molly – mówi automatycznie odwzajemniając uśmiech, gdy rozciera sobie kark. - To była ciężka noc.  
  
Molly kiwa głową i spuszcza wzrok. Po krótkiej przerwie zaciska dłonie i bierze głęboki oddech. – Wiesz … to była moja wina - mówi mu cichym głosem. – On … Sherlock. Chciał choć raz iść spać bez przypinania go w łóżku. Mówił, że przymus bezpośredni to taki cholerny eufemizm. On potrafi być … a ja ... trudno mu odmówić. Nie sądziłam, że i tym razem będzie z nim tak źle.  
  
John kręci głową. - To nie twoja wina. Przez ostatnie dwa dni radził sobie coraz lepiej. Myślę, że wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję, że tym razem będzie dobrze.  
  
\- Czy zamierzasz ponownie zacząć podawać mu neuroleptyki?  
  
\- Jeszcze nie teraz. Chociaż od tej pory będziemy musieli go uważniej obserwować.  
  
Molly przygryza dolną wargę i kiwa głową. Odwraca się, by wyjść, ale zatrzymuje się, zanim dotrze do drzwi. – To dobrze, że tobie zależy - mówi mu - Inni lekarze… Sherlock był dla nich tylko kolejnym przypadkiem, ale ty go chyba polubiłeś.  
  
John patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem, próbuje ustalić, czy sugeruje, że powinien się martwić, ale jej twarz jest szczera, a oczy patrzą z sympatią.  
  
\- Tak – przyznaje krótko.  
  
Molly uśmiecha się, ponownie kiwa głową i odwraca się, by odejść.

*** 

John odwiedza pokój Sherlocka przed końcem zmiany. Waha się przed wejściem, stwierdza, że musi się jakoś przygotować, ale nie jest pewien, do czego dokładnie.  
  
Sherlock jest nadal w łóżku. Patrzy w sufit, jego oczy są tylko na wpół otwarte i wydaje się nie zauważać wchodzącego Johna.  
  
John musi przełknąć kilka razy, zanim jest w stanie wykrztusić ciche : - Dzień dobry.  
  
Nie ma odpowiedzi i John szczerze mówiąc, nie może powiedzieć, czy Sherlock celowo go ignoruje, czy nie. Przesuwa ręką przed twarzą Sherlocka i odczuwa ulgę, gdy mężczyzna mruga i spogląda w jego kierunku.

\- Byłeś w moim pałacu - mamrocze na powrót patrząc w sufit.  
  
-O. W porządku - mówi John. - Właściwie nie jestem pewien, co to znaczy.  
  
Sherlock bierze głęboki, drżący oddech.- To dlatego, że jesteś idiotą - mówi.  
  
John wyczuwa nutkę humoru w głosie, a guzek w jego gardle nieco maleje. Wygląda na to, że Sherlock jest znowu racjonalny. - Tak, chyba tak – odpowiada z lekkim uśmiechem.  
  
Sherlock przewraca głową po poduszce i znów spogląda na Johna, oczy ma zaczerwienione, powieki spuchnięte, ale spojrzenie przytomne - Kiedy będę mógł zejść z tego łóżka?  
  
John kiwa głową. - Jeśli czujesz się gotowy, aby znów być w pobliżu ludzi, zabiorę cię na śniadanie.  
  
\- O ile nie będzie to herbata imbirowa i owsianka bez nabiału - mówi Sherlock, gdy John zaczyna rozpinać paski wyściełanych mankietów.  
  
\- Myślę, że Molly wciąż tu jest. Jestem pewien, że będziesz w stanie negocjować.

Opuszki palców Johna ocierają się o rozgrzaną skórę na nadgarstku Sherlocka, a ten krótki kontakt wywołuje w nim nieoczekiwany wstrząs i powoduje, że John z trudem łapie oddech. Nagle zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z ich pozycji, z bliskości.  
  
Na miłość boską. To się nie dzieje!  
  
Twarz Johna pąsowieje i ma nadzieję, że Sherlock nadal nie jest wystarczająco przenikliwy by zauważyć jego chwilowe szarpanie się z klamrą.

„Ten cholerny sen (sny - liczba mnoga, poprawia się) będzie moją zgubą” - myśli, zmuszając się do skoncentrowania się na obniżeniu poręczy łóżka i pomocy Sherlockowi.  
  
Sherlock ześlizguje się ostrożnie z łóżka i jeszcze przez moment trzyma się poręczy, odnajdując równowagę. Przeczesuje palcami włosy i jego twarz wykrzywia grymas. - Zapomnij o śniadaniu, potrzebuję prysznica.  
  
\- Dasz radę ustać na nogach? Może spróbujemy za parę godzin?

Sherlock pociąga nosem i robi zabawną minę. - Nie mogę się doczekać. Nic mi nie będzie - robi chwiejny krok, a John podąża za nim, podtrzymując go za łokieć. Haloperidol spowolnił ruchy Sherlocka, ale po kilku dłuższych chwilach jego chód staje się bardziej stabilny i nie wygląda już, jakby miał w każdej chwili upaść na twarz. Sherlock zdejmuje frotowy szlafrok z wieszaka na ścianie i przenosi go ze sobą do łazienki. - Jeśli słyszysz wrzask bólu, możesz wnioskować, że upadłem i skręciłem sobie kark - mówi jasno, zanim zamknie drzwi Johnowi przed nosem.

\- Daj znać, jeśli potrzebowałbyś pomocnej dłoni - woła John.  
  
\- No, nie wiem - odzywa się Sherlock. Po chwili dodaje: - Zakładając, że była to faktycznie oferta pomocy, a nie propozycja nie w porę.  
  
John przez chwilę po prostu gapi się na drzwi. - To nie była ..! – oponuje. Po chwili wyjaśnia. - To znaczy, tak była. Er… to pierwsze - zaciska oczy, sfrustrowany własną reakcją.  
  
John zdaje sobie sprawę, że komentarz Sherlocka był żartem. Ale z żywymi obrazami z jego snu wciąż tkwiącymi w jego umyśle, nawet odrobina nonszalanckiego humoru zalała go zakłopotaniem.  
  
Sherlock nie udziela dalszej odpowiedzi. Po krótkiej chwili John słyszy szum odkręconego prysznica.

*** 

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje w twoim umyśle w tych chwilach? Pamiętasz coś z tego w ogóle?  
  
John sadowi się na kanapie, twarzą do Sherlocka siedzącego w fotelu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad przeniesieniem sesji w inne miejsce, gdzieś, gdzie byłoby mniej prawdopodobne, że zostanie zaatakowany przez mentalne obrazy Sherlocka otaczającego go, dotykającego, całującego go. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że cała ta sprawa jest całkowicie absurdalna i powiedział sam sobie, że musi się z tym, do ciężkiej cholery pogodzić.  
  
\- Pamiętam wszystko. Mogę ci dokładnie powiedzieć o czym myślałem. Nie jestem tylko w stanie powiedzieć ci _dlaczego_.  
  
John milczy, pozwala mu kontynuować w swoim własnym tempie.

Twarz Sherlocka jest bez wyrazu, gdy zaczyna mówić. Wygląda na tak obojętnego, że równie dobrze mógłby mówić o kimś innym.

\- Opieram się na moich zmysłach. To, co widzę, co słyszę, zapachy, które czuję, to wszystko łączy się, by nadać mojemu postrzeganiu realności. I ta pierwsza część się nie zmienia – tylko _to_, co widzę i słyszę. To, co widzę, jest wypaczone. Jakbym oglądał świat przez filtr zniekształceń. Wszystko staje się ... zagrożeniem.

John kiwa głową i odnotowuje to w swoim notatniku. - A potem następują twoje dedukcje.  
  
\- Nieuchronnie. Z tym, że wszystkie kolejne wnioski są oczywiście błędne.  
  
\- Że wszyscy próbują cię skrzywdzić?

\- Nie tylko. Wyobraź sobie, jak byś się czuł, będąc gdzieś w środowisku całkowicie wrogo do ciebie nastawionym, a twoi wrogowie zbliżają się tylko po to, by cię wykończyć. Śmierć jest tak nieuchronna, że wszystkie wyższe funkcje mózgu zamykają się, pozostawiając tylko najbardziej podstawowe reakcje „uciekaj lub walcz” w ciągłej pętli, bez informacji zwrotnych, a to prowadzi do nieuniknionego … do utraty kontroli.

John nie musi sobie tego wyobrażać. Od miesięcy przeżywa to w swoich nocnych koszmarach. Oczywiście nie mówi o tym Sherlockowi. Mówi: - Brzmi to przerażająco, ale ty ... mówisz o tym teraz niemal zupełnie obojętnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - warczy Sherlock – Bo to nie jest prawdziwe! Strachu samego w sobie nie można się bać, to tylko reakcja pnia mózgu. W tej chwili doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie ma i nie było żadnego bezpośredniego zagrożenia.  
  
John zastanawia się nad tym; próbuje znaleźć najlepszy sposób, aby podejść do tego, co zamierza zaproponować. - A gdyby istniał sposób na uzyskanie tej świadomości podczas trwania napadu? – pyta.  
  
Sherlock marszczy brwi, ale John może powiedzieć, że jest zainteresowany - W jaki sposób?  
  
\- Istnieje rodzaj lekkiej hipnozy. Zasadniczo musiałbyś zerwać tę świadomość, a następnie powiązać komponenty z czymś obiektywnym.  
  
\- Określ obiekt.  
  
\- Coś, co prawdopodobnie nie nabierze negatywnego znaczenia, nawet w zmienionym stanie. Może to być obiekt nieożywiony, melodia, a nawet jakaś fraza.  
  
Sherlock wydaje się to rozważać. - I kojarzyłbym ten obiekt z czym, dokładnie?

\- Z poczuciem spokoju. Wiedzą, że jesteś bezpieczny, że cokolwiek cię przeraża, nie jest prawdziwe. Hipnoza wzmacnia skojarzenie do tego stopnia, że przedstawienie obiektu mogłoby uziemić cię na tyle, aby pokonać fałszywe przekonania.  
  
\- Udało ci się to już kiedyś?  
  
John się waha. – Powiedzmy że ... w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach.  
  
Sherlock milczy przez długi czas. Nie wygląda na szczęśliwego - Byłaby jakaś alternatywa? – pyta w końcu.  
  
\- Alternatywa?  
  
Sherlock wierci się na swoim miejscu, patrzy gdzieś w lewo, ponad Johna. - Jaką miałbym alternatywę, gdyby to nie zadziałało? - jego ton jest stłumiony, zniecierpliwiony.  
  
John marszczy brwi. - Jesteś zaniepokojony. Powiesz mi dlaczego?  
  
\- To oczywiste, prawda?

  
John milknie z rozchylonymi ustami, Sherlockowe: „nie, nie wierzę, że to pomoże” - zawisło nad nimi jak zamrożone w powietrzu. Próbuje to przemyśleć, postawić się w sytuacji mężczyzny. W końcu ryzykuje zgadywanie: - Miałeś nadzieję na rozwiązanie, które całkowicie zapobiegnie atakom?  
  
Sherlock zamyka oczy i nieznacznie przechyla głowę. – Tak, wiem; to trochę naiwne. Przez dziesięć miesięcy trzech lekarzy i tuzin różnych kombinacji leków okazały się totalnie bezużyteczne.

\- To wcale nie jest naiwne - mówi stanowczo John – Hipnoza nie jest inwazyjna. To jest bezpieczne. Może sprawić, że twój stan będzie łatwiejszy do opanowania, ale istnieją inne metody leczenia, które mogą przynieść szybciej oczekiwany efekt. Wiem, że doktor Matthews proponował terapię elektrowstrząsową…  
  
Sherlock prycha i przewraca oczami – Taa … po czym jego kontrakt został rozwiązany w trybie natychmiastowym.  
  
John unosi brew. Nie był świadomy tego konkretnego faktu. - O? A co się stało?  
  
\- Za bardzo naciskał na terapię EW. Odmówiłem. Następnie próbował uzyskać zgodę mojego brata, aby przeprowadzić ją wbrew mojej woli.  
  
\- Rozumiem, że dobrze się to nie skończyło?

\- Mycroft nie poddałby mnie procedurze, która mogłaby potencjalnie uszkodzić mój umysł. Nie wbrew moim wyraźnym życzeniom. Mój brat jest denerwującym i męczącym dupkiem, ale istnieje linia, której nigdy nie przekroczy.  
  
\- Sherlock, działania Matthewsa mogły być … niewłaściwie, ale korzyści z tego leczenia często przewyższają jego skutki uboczne. Może nie być tak źle, jak myślisz. Upośledzenie pamięci jest zwykle niewielkie lub tymczasowe…  
  
\- John. Mój umysł jest moją najcenniejszą własnością. Z pewnością zdałeś już sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Twój umysł przez większość tego roku pozostawał w trybie „offline ”- zauważa John - Jeśli jest wybór między ryzykiem terapii elektrowstrząsowej, a pozostaniem tutaj na czas nieokreślony…  
  
\- Nie mam zamiaru zostać tu dłużej niż rok - przerywa bezczelnie Sherlock. Jego usta zamykają się z kłapnięciem, i przez chwilę wygląda, jakby chciał cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa.  
  
John patrzy na niego, próbuje uchwycić jego spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna uparcie odwraca twarz. - Sherlock ...? - John oblizuje wargi, próbuje uspokoić swoje nagle walące szybko serce - Sherlock, co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Nic, John - Sherlock posyła mu uśmiech, który wydaje się bardzo daleki od prawdziwego. - Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem co plotę.  
  
\- Myślę, że dobrze wiesz - John nie odrywa oczu od twarzy Sherlocka.  
  
Sherlock zamyka oczy i wzdycha z irytacją. Chwilę później John zostaje przyszpilony lodowatym spojrzeniem w kolorze stali – Chyba nie muszę ci tego przeliterować? - mówi zimno Sherlock. - Widziałeś, co potrafię robić. Myślałeś, że jak długo przetrwam w tej egzystencjalnej nędzy? Że jak długo z tym wytrzymam?

John przełyka boleśnie i nie ośmiela się zabrać głosu niemal przez minutę, wiedząc, że jego głos go zdradzi. Uważa, że powinien był się spodziewać, że Sherlock będzie miał jakąś ... strategię wyjścia. Ta myśl jest druzgocąca, zwłaszcza, że jest pewien, że kiedy Sherlock podejmie decyzję, to już nic go powstrzyma i nie ma wątpliwości, że zrobi to dobrze za pierwszym razem.

Co najgorsze, pomimo wielu bardzo racjonalnych argumentów, które John może przedstawić w tym krytycznym momencie, odkrywa, że nie może nie sympatyzować z Sherlockiem na poziomie osobistym. Pamięta swoje pierwsze tygodnie po powrocie z Afganistanu; pamięta, jak blisko był przy wielu okazjach. Szczerze myśli, że gdyby zamienili się miejscami, nie przetrwałby tak długo jak Sherlock.

John odchrząkuje kilka razy, zanim odzyskuje głos.- Czy … zatem uznałbyś elektrowstrząsy za ostateczność? Zanim ... – nie, jednak nie może się zmusić, by to powiedzieć głośno.  
  
Sherlock wydaje się nad tym myśleć. W końcu wzrusza ramionami. – Być może.  
  
John kiwa głową, próbując się przekonać, że do tego nie dojdzie. Zbiera się by coś powiedzieć, gdy Sherlock naraz pochyla się do przodu i zabiera mu z rąk notes. Na początku myśli, że Sherlock chce przeczytać jego notatki, ale Sherlock przewraca kartkę ledwo zaszczycając go spojrzeniem i coś zapisuje na jej odwrocie.  
  
Kiedy kończy, oddaje go z powrotem Johnowi. Doktor czyta zdanie, marszczy brwi, spogląda na Sherlocka. - To … coś miłego?  
  
Usta Sherlocka wykrzywiają się komicznie. – Taki trochę prywatny żart, ale powinien zadziałać.  
  
\- To co robimy?  
  
Sherlock przewraca oczami. - Brak negatywnych skojarzeń. No, dalej, zahipnotyzuj mnie. Już.

*** 

Gdy trzecią noc z rzędu John śni o Sherlocku zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy wszechświat robi sobie z niego jakiś chory żart. Czy doprawdy jego podświadomość nie jest w stanie wyjść poza Sherlocka Holmesa i znaleźć sobie inny temat do marzeń sennych?

  
Scenografia jest znajoma; John drzemie na kanapie i budzi się, gdy odkrywa, że Sherlock zmaterializował się w jego biurze. Tym razem John nie jest nawet zaskoczony, gdy Sherlock wspina się na niego i siada okrakiem. Całują się, Sherlock zuchwale napiera na niego, jakby nieubłaganie pragnął wrócić do tego momentu, w którym tak bezczelnie przerwano im poprzedniej nocy.

John przerywa pocałunek z jękiem, spoglądając na zarumienioną twarz Sherlocka.

\- Nie powinniśmy - mruczy John - Jesteś tutaj pacjentem, a ja jestem … i nie powinienem ...  
  
\- Ćśśśś … - palce Sherlocka dotykają ust Johna - Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.  
  
I to ... nie powinno sprawić, że to wszystko jest w porządku - myśli John, ale potem Sherlock ponownie go całuje, powoli i zmysłowo, a fiut Johna pulsuje, gdy fala pożądania wędruje po jego ciele w dół, by osiąść między jego udami. Sherlock sięga pomiędzy nich, rozpina jego spodnie i wsuwa dłoń do środka.

John jęczy gardłowo, gdy długie palce owijają się wokół jego penisa, ściskają go i zaczynają powolne ruchy w górę i w dół. - Chryste, Sherlock! - sapie gwałtownie. Jego dłonie macają gorączkowo w okolicach gumki spodni od piżamy Sherlocka, dopóki Sherlock nie unosi się i pozwala Johnowi zepchnąć je w dół. Sherlock odrywa się od niego tylko na chwilę, aby całkowicie się ich z siebie pozbyć, a potem wślizguje powrotem na górę, a jego twardy penis dociska się do fiuta doktora.

\- John - wzdycha Sherlock, gdy kołyszą się napierając na siebie wzajemnie. John unosi biodra, chce więcej, chociaż właściwie nie wie czego chce; nigdy nie zrobił tego z mężczyzną.  
  
\- Będziesz mnie pieprzył? - mruczy Sherlock w jego usta.  
  
„To” - myśli John; zdecydowanie to tego chce. Kiwa głową, pozwala dłoni zsunąć się z pleców Sherlocka na krzywiznę jego pośladków.  
  
\- Jestem na ciebie gotowy. Chcę poczuć cię w środku - szepcze Sherlock.

Ręka Sherlocka znów jest na jego penisie, a John nie jest w stanie mówić, nie jest w stanie myśleć, ledwo oddycha … a potem Sherlock podnosi się na kolana i przesuwa do przodu. Palce detektywa odchylają penisa doktora w górę, po czym Sherlock powoli się osuwa, a Johnowy fiut wciska się w gorący, gładki i ciasny otwór.  
  
John nie może ogarnąć rozumem, że to się dzieje; nie może uwierzyć, że _to_ robią, nawet gdy Sherlock pcha się ciałem w dół … i nagle doznaje wszechogarniającego uczucia zawładnięcia, które sprawia, że jego palce u stóp podkulają mu się z rozkoszy.  
  
\- John, John ... - Sherlock intonuje jego imię, kołysząc się na nim miarowo, a doktor zamyka oczy, ponieważ to …to za dużo ... za jasno, zbyt oślepiająco i …

_Trrrrrrr…!!_

_  
_  
John z trudem łapie powietrze, instynktownie wymachując ręką w stronę budzika.  
  
Niezręcznym machnięciem udaje mu się go uciszyć i jednocześnie zrzucić na podłogę. John krzywi się i mruga od blasku porannego słońca, które przeciska się przez wąską szczelinę w zasłonach.

Z głębokim jękiem odwraca się, chowa twarz w poduszkę i naciąga kołdrę na głowę. Jego twardy fiut pulsuje wciśnięty w materac i w rezultacie czuje pulsujący żar w dole brzucha i to wszystko wydaje mu się … urągające.  
  
Kołysze kilka razy biodrami, a kiedy nacisk i tarcie tylko pogłębiają frustrację, sapie i bierze się w dłoń. Stara się, by jego umysł był pusty, co wymaga wysiłku, ale John koncentruje się, skupiając się raczej na odczuciach niż na myślach; zręczny ślizg napletka, nacisk jego własnych palców, kciuk muskający raz za razem żołądź … John szarpnie się, sapie w poduszkę gdy uderza go orgazm, a ciepło wylewa się w jego własną pięść.

Błogi letarg trwa ze trzydzieści sekund, po czym nagłe uczucie klaustrofobii skłania Johna do zerwania z siebie kołdry. Leży na plecach, łapiąc oddech, gdy pot stygnie na jego ciele.  
  
Fragmenty snu, którego nie można już dłużej trzymać w ryzach, spływają do jego umysłu, cholernie żywe i przytłaczające. John próbuje się od nich odciąć, przeanalizować je z czysto klinicznego punktu widzenia.  
  
Zawodzi żałośnie.

Racjonalnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że sny są bardzo problematycznym zagadnieniem (nawet sny tego rodzaju); niekoniecznie implikują, że coś czuje do Sherlocka. Po czterech dekadach heteroseksualnego życia ,do tej pory czuł się z tym swobodnie i ta wiedza powinna być pocieszająca, ale nie może się jakoś do tego zmusić; wie, że okłamywałby siebie. Przyznaje, że sny to tylko niewielka tego część i nie jest w stanie ignorować swoich reakcji na fizyczną obecność Sherlocka.  
  
Gdyby tylko na tym się to kończyło.

Jednak pociąg seksualny nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego, czego doświadcza John; jak bardzo czuje się żywy, ilekroć on i Sherlock znajdują się w tym samym pokoju; paraliżujący strach na samą myśl, że Sherlock zamierza odebrać sobie życie, jeśli jego stan wkrótce się nie poprawi.  
  
I na tym polega problem.  
  
Nie dlatego, że Sherlock jest kimś zakazanym, bo o ile pozostaje pacjentem Johna - John ufa swojej samokontroli i nie ważyłby się na zrobienie kroku w tym kierunku ...  
  
Dobra. Oczywiście marzył (śnił) o tym, ale jest od zrobienia tego kroku tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. „O ile to możliwe” - John obiecuje sobie.

Problem polega na tym, że po raz pierwszy od czasu gdy został lekarzem John odkrywa, że nie jest w stanie oddzielić spraw osobistych od zawodowych. Wie, że jeśli jego emocje zaciemnią jego osąd i będą mu przeszkadzać w podejmowaniu decyzji, to ostatecznie Sherlock będzie tym, który za to zapłaci.  
  
Gdyby to była jakakolwiek inna sytuacja, John poprosiłby innego lekarza o przejęcie pacjenta, ale jak wiadomo, nie ma takiej możliwości. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie scenariusz, w którym wyjaśnia Mycroftowi Holmesowi, że nie może już leczyć jego brata, ponieważ potajemnie go pożąda.  
  
Samo to wystarczy, aby John się wzdrygnął.

*** 

  
  
Następnym razem gdy to się dzieje siedzi w świetlicy i rozmawia z Lydią, próbując ją namówić, żeby zjadła kawałek ciasta marchewkowego. Nie ma tego w opisie jego umowy o pracę, ale to był bardzo nudny dzień i John odczuwa potrzebę bycia użytecznym. Utrzymuje lekki ton, jakby to było zupełnie normalne, rozmawiając z osobą, która gapi się w ścianę i całkowicie go ignoruje.

\- Pierwszy raz jadłem je gdy byłem w Kalifornii - mówi jej John - Nigdy nie myślałem, że marchewka w cieście byłaby czymś, co lubię, ale w cieście był też imbir i gałka muszkatołowa i zapach mnie przekonał. – pomija to, że miał w tamtej chwili ostrą gastrofazę po pewnym … eee … specyfiku i zjadłby wówczas praktycznie wszystko. Dzielenie się z pacjentami przeszłymi doświadczeniami z narkotykami rekreacyjnymi nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem.  
  
Dostrzega Sherlocka wchodzącego do pokoju i kiwa mu głową. Sherlock go ignoruje, wydaje się być w jednym z tych swoich sardonistycznych humorków; brwi ma zmarszczone. Siada przed jednym z monitorów komputerów stacjonarnych, które są w pokoju, plecami do Johna.

Doktor wraca do jednostronnej konwersacji z Lydią. - Więc tak. Do dziś, kiedy myślę o Kalifornii, powraca zapach ciasta marchewkowego – „zaraz obok smaku taniego alkoholu i smrodu zbyt zatłoczonych imprez studenckiej braci”, ale o tej części oczywiście nie mówi głośno. Tamten rok był głównie jedną wielką plamą oparzeń słonecznych, kaca i sporej ilości seksu. John może szczerze powiedzieć, że program wymiany studenckiej miał niewielki wpływ na jego wykształcenie medyczne.

\- Prawdopodobnie pasowałoby do tego bita śmietana, ale wątpię, żeby gdzieś ją tu trzymali - kontynuuje. Lydia mruga kilka razy, a potem pociąga nosem, co jest i tak największą jej reakcją, od czasu gdy razem usiedli. - Jeśli chcesz, może uda mi się jej trochę skombinować – próbuje żartu, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.  
  
\- Och, na litość boską! – krzyczy nagle Sherlock ze swojego kąta.  
  
Zaskoczony John odwraca głowę. Lydia też.

Sherlock odwraca się i wpatruje zirytowany w Lydię.

\- Wstyd twojej matki w związku z tym, co powiedzą sąsiedzi, może nie był najbardziej uzasadniony, ale wyraźnie wiedziała, co robi, kiedy kazała ci ukrywać ciążę i oddać dziecko do adopcji.  
  
John wstaje, zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. - Sherlock ..! – rzuca ostrzegawczo.

Sherlock kontynuuje, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem - Jeśli już, trzy kolejne nieudane próby samobójcze tylko dowodzą, że jesteś niekompetentna i niestabilna. A dziecku oczywiście jest tam lepiej.  
  
\- Sherlock ,dość!

Przez około dziesięć sekund panuje martwa cisza. Potem zaczyna się rozlegać coraz głośniejsze zawodzenie Lydii. Patrzy na Sherlocka szeroko otwartymi oczami, z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Unosi ręce by zakryć usta, gdy zaczyna szlochać.  
  
John odwraca się do niej, ale doktor Stevenson, który najwyraźniej był świadkiem całego zajścia stojąc w progu, dociera do niej pierwszy - Ćśśś… w porządku, Lydio - szepcze Stevenson, kładąc dłoń na plecach dziewczyny – Chodź, pójdziemy gdzieś w spokojne miejsce, dobrze? - doktor Stevenson wyprowadza dziewczynę ze świetlicy zostawiając Johna i Sherlocka samych w pokoju.

\- Czy to było naprawdę konieczne? - pyta John ostro.  
  
Sherlock prycha, wstaje i zaczyna niespokojnie chodzić. John zauważa jego gwałtowne ruchy, sposób, w jaki drżą mu palce. Gniew Johna bardzo szybko zmienia się w troskę.

\- No co?! Powinieneś mi po dziękować. Ona też powinna mi podziękować. Teraz wreszcie zacznie mówić; otworzy serce przed Stevensonem i wyleci stąd w przyszłym tygodniu, cała w skowronkach! Właśnie uratowałem jej pieprzone życie. Nie będziesz miał czasu, żeby się do niej dobrać; zatruć jej herbatę i jedzenie swoimi prochami! - wyrzuca te słowa z siebie tak szybko, że John z wysiłkiem rejestruje ich treść.

Oblizuje usta, rozważa jakie ma opcje. Przez szklane szyby pokoju widzi na korytarzu Jacoba. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się stykają, i John przechyla lekko głowę w stronę Sherlocka, mając nadzieję, że Jacob zrozumie wiadomość. - Sherlock, usiądź proszę - mówi John cicho - Martwię się, że w tej chwili nie jesteś sobą.

\- Pewnie, że się martwisz! - rzuca sarkastycznie Sherlock - W końcu odkryłem twoje prawdziwe motywy. Czy istnieje lepszy sposób na odrzucenie moich dedukcji, jak stwierdzić, że to brednie wariata? - tempo kroków ustało, ale John widzi jak Sherlock zaciska rytmicznie pięści aż bieleją mu kłykcie.  
  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś był wariatem, Sherlock, a ja nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził - dla podkreślenia swoich słów robi kilka kroków do tyłu i stara się przy tym nie potknąć o swoją laskę.  
  
Źrenice Sherlocka zwężają się, ale napięcie w jego postawie wydaje się łagodnieć - Próbujesz mnie oszukać? - pyta niepewnie.

John potrząsa głową, sięga do kieszeni kitla i wyciąga złożoną stronę ze swojego notatnika. – Nie, chcę tylko, żebyś to wziął. Wiesz co to jest.  
  
Oczy Sherlocka skupiają się na notatce w wyciągniętej ręce Johna i on nieruchomieje marszcząc brwi.  
  
\- Śmiało. Niczego nie spróbuję. Chcę tylko, żebyś to przeczytał.  
  
Sherlock przełyka ślinę, zaczyna się wiercić, ale ostatecznie pozostaje tam, gdzie jest. John robi krok w jego stronę z notatką we wciąż wyciągniętej dłoni, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy Sherlock cofa się tak gwałtownie, że uderza biodrem w biurko komputerowe. 

\- Zostań! - ostrzega Sherlock.  
  
\- W porządku. Okej - John podnosi ręce - Nie ruszam się. A może ja ci to przeczytam? – proponuje.  
  
Sherlock nie wydaje się uspokojony – To jakiś trik - stwierdza.

John kręci głową, rozkłada kartkę. – Nie, to nie jest żadna sztuczka. Sam to zapisałeś, pamiętasz? - spogląda na słowa, spogląda krótko na Sherlocka, zanim je przeczyta: - „Krocz spokojnie wśród chaosu i pośpiechu i pamiętaj, jaki spokój można znaleźć w ciszy”.  
  
Wstrzymuje oddech, wpatruje się w Sherlocka, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku wskazującego, że przeczytane słowa mają na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Sherlock mruga kilka razy. Przez sekundę wydaje się niepewny - Nie ... - zaczyna, a potem potrząsa głową z dezorientacją. Wydaje się, że jawna wrogość nieco ustępuje.

John bierze głęboki oddech, próbuje utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy - Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock - mówi - Jesteś bezpieczny - robi kolejny, niepewny krok do przodu.  
  
Sherlock znów mruga, ale się nie rusza, pozostaje nieruchomy i spięty. John robi kolejny wolny krok w jego stronę, co jednak okazuje się błędem. Sherlock rusza się gwałtownie próbując uciec i znów cofa się do biurka. Jego ramię przesuwa się po najbliższym obiekcie, którym jest monitor komputerowy, chwyta go i zrzuca na podłogę między nich - Wyjdź z mojej głowy! - krzyczy do Johna.  
  
Doktor zatrzymuje się, serce tak mu wali, że chyba rozbije się o żebra - Sherlock, spokojnie. Proszę.

Gdzieś na peryferiach pola widzenia dostrzega ruch i wie, że to musi być Jacob zbliżający się z haloperidolem. John zaczął mieć nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to konieczne. Niestety Sherlock również zauważa pielęgniarza; odwraca głowę, aby utrzymać zarówno Johna jak i Jacoba w zasięgu wzroku. Spogląda w dół, porusza stopami i słychać cichy odgłos przeciągania, gdy przesuwa coś po podłodze, jakąś odłamaną część monitora.

W reakcji na dźwięk John również spogląda w dół i dosłownie przestaje oddychać, gdy widzi spory odłamek szkła. Wystarczająco długi aby go chwycić. Wystarczająco długi, by zranić. Uprzedza ruch Sherlocka na ułamek sekundy przed nim. John rzuca się do przodu, a jego odrzucona laska z trzaskiem spada na podłogę; kopnięciem odrzuca szkło, zanim dotkną go palce Sherlocka. Sekundę później umięśnione ramiona Jacoba chwytają przykucniętą postać Sherlocka.

Następna część jest równie brzydka, jak poprzednim razem. Trzymają Sherlocka przyciśniętego do podłogi, gdy John podaje zastrzyk i przytrzymują go mocno, czekając aż lek zacznie działać. Gdy jest już po wszystkim, John czuje się równie gotowy do położenia się do łóżka, jak jego pacjent.  
  
Tym razem zostaje z nim, zamiast zrejterować do swego gabinetu. Siedzi przy łóżku detektywa i słucha jego gniewnego bełkotu, dopóki Sherlock wyczerpany zasypia. Nawet wtedy John zostaje, obserwując go śpiącego i zastanawiając się ile czasu minie, nim Sherlock znów będzie sobą.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi tam od wielu godzin, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Molly; najwyraźniej zaczęła się już nocna zmiana.  
  
\- Słyszałam - mówi kobieta cicho. - Przykro mi.  
  
John potrząsa głową, próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale głos mu się łamie. Kaszle krótko i próbuje ponownie - Zamierzam rano podać mu chlorpromazynę. Nie mogę pozwolić aby to się powtórzyło. Znowu.

Molly kiwa głową, spuszcza wzrok: - Jacob mi powiedział, że tu jesteś. Mogę ci się na coś przydać?  
\- Zaraz się przywlokę na filiżankę twojej herbaty - mówi John ze zmęczonym uśmiechem.  
Molly kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, po raz ostatni spogląda na Sherlocka i wychodzi.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, niewiele głośniejszy niż westchnienie. John wstaje, podchodzi bliżej, a jego oczy wędrują po nieruchomej postaci mężczyzny. Sięga po jego rękę, delikatnie zwija palce wokół dłoni Sherlocka, kciukiem ociera o gruby, skórzany mankiet mocujący nadgarstek Sherlocka do relingu łóżka.  
  
Oczy mężczyzny otwierają się powoli. Jego spojrzenie z mozołem przeczesuje pokój, zanim utkwi gdzieś w suficie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - pyta cicho John. Doskonale wie, że to głupie pytanie, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wie co powiedzieć. Jest lekarzem już ponad piętnaście lat; leczył pacjentów, którym nie był w stanie pomóc; był świadkiem śmierci niektórych z nich. Ale nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek czuł się tak bezradny jak teraz.  
  
\- Zz … zzrujnowaany - mamrocze Sherlock.  
  
John marszczy brwi. - Co takiego?  
  
\- Mój … pałac - mówi Sherlock, a potem wzdycha. – Jatka, ruina i gruz. Nic nie zostało - zaciska oczy i kropla wilgoci wypływa spod jego długich rzęs.  
  
John bierze głęboki oddech. - Przykro mi.  
  
Sherlock odwraca głowę i patrzy na Johna zeszklonymi oczami. Przez kilka chwil po prostu patrzą na siebie w milczeniu.  
  
\- John.  
  
\- Tak?  
  
Sherlock przełyka ślinę. – Myślę że … mam już dość.

*** 

Na zewnątrz od dziesięciu godzin leje deszcz, a John odczuwa chłód aż do kości. Wie, że to irracjonalne - temperatura i wilgotność w pomieszczeniach szpitala Winter Creek są regulowane, ale uczucie przenikliwego chłodu nie chce go opuścić.  
  
Znów siedzą w jego gabinecie, a Sherlock nie odezwał się od dziesięciu minut. Leki spowolniły go niemal do stuporu, efekt tak ostry, że John miał trudności z dostosowaniem się. Nie próbuje już nadążać za Sherlockiem, zamiast tego czeka w milczeniu, aż coś się wydarzy. Przypomina mu się kot, którego miał jako dzieciak. Kot biegał podekscytowany w pogoni za muchą, a kiedy już ją złapał, siedział i gapił się na martwego owada, rozczarowany jego bezruchem.

\- Widzę to, John … - mruczy Sherlock.  
  
John drgnął i spojrzał na niego. – Co widzisz?

  
\- Wszystko. Co myślisz, kiedy na mnie patrzysz.  
  
John niespokojnie marszczy brwi, mając nagle dziwne poczucie deja vu. Przypomina sobie niesamowicie podobną rozmowę ze swojego snu, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że na jawie nie skończy się ona z Sherlockiem u jego kolan. - Ja nie …  
  
\- Nie masz rozwiązania. – wpada mu w słowo detektyw - Myślałeś, że coś zaskoczy, ale … teraz nie masz pojęcia, jak mi pomóc.  
  
John oblizuje wargi i powoli wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech - To nie znaczy, że się poddałem. To nie znaczy, że ty powinieneś.  
  
Sherlock odwraca wzrok.- Skończyłem - mówi cichym, spokojnym głosem, który wywołuje dreszcze w kręgosłupie Johna.  
  
Lekarz kręci głową. - Sherlock, wiem, że czujesz się cholernie zmęczony. To zrozumiałe, ale nie powinieneś robić tego rodzaju…  
  
\- Mam już dość, John. Wystarczy… wystarczy! - warczy Sherlock - Nie ma żadnej poprawy od kiedy to się zaczęło. Już mi się nie polepszy.

John zaciska usta z frustracji. Wie, co powinien powiedzieć w takiej chwili jak ta, ale to słowa, w które sam nie wierzy. Nie może zmusić się do powiedzenia któregokolwiek z nich. Po długiej ciszy wzdycha.- Powiedziałeś, że w ostateczności dasz szansę terapii elektrowstrząsowej. Jeśli podjąłeś już decyzję, to nie masz nic do stracenia.

Sherlock odwraca z irytacją wzrok i nie odpowiada.  
  
\- Sherlock, na boga! Bo urządzę ci obserwację przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę ..!  
  
Sherlock prycha szorstkim, krótkim śmiechem. - Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz.  
  
\- Proszę! – błaga John. Chce podejść do Sherlocka, potrząsnąć nim, sprawić, by się opamiętał. - Wykorzystaj ostatnią szansę - jego głos drży tak bardzo, że ledwo go rozpoznaje.  
  
Sherlock patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu z rozdrażnieniem kręci głową.

\- Kiedy?  
  
Johna obmywa ulga tak wielka, że wydobycie z siebie głosu zabiera mu moment.

\- Mogę to ustawić na jutro rano.  
  
Sherlock mruga, odwraca wzrok. - W porządku.  
  
\- Będę musiał uzyskać zgodę twojego brata.  
  
Sherlock wyciąga rękę. – Telefon – mówi tylko.  
  
Tym razem John bez wahania podaje mu urządzenie i patrzy jak Sherlock powoli pisze długi tekst.  
  
\- Mycroft podpisze, co chcesz - mówi Sherlock, oddając mu komórkę.  
  
John kiwa krótko głową. - Dziękuję Ci.

*** 

John nie jest w stanie zasnąć tej nocy. Co prawda ma dyżur, ale powiedział Molly, żeby zawołała go, jeśli cokolwiek będzie się działo. Miał taki plan, by choć trochę rzucić zmęczone ciało na sofę, ale udaremniły mu go niespokojne myśli. O trzeciej nad ranem poddaje się i idzie na stanowisko pielęgniarek, licząc na towarzystwo i filiżankę herbaty. Molly nie zawodzi i chociaż herbata jest tym razem rumiankowa, a John odczuwa wstręt do zapachu rumianku, uśmiecha się i dziękuje jej.

Wracając do gabinetu z laską w jednej ręce i kubkiem w drugiej, zatrzymuje się w progu pokoju Sherlocka. Zamierza tylko zajrzeć do środka i upewnić się, że Sherlock śpi spokojnie, ale w końcu wchodzi głębiej, gdy odkrywa, że Sherlock jednak nie śpi i najwyraźniej mówi do siebie.  
  
\- Nie możesz spać? – pyta John cicho.

Sherlock patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. – John. Byłeś tam, kiedy to się stało?  
  
\- Kiedy co się stało?  
  
\- Gdy spadłem z dachu.  
  
John marszczy brwi, stawia herbatę na tacy obok łóżka i podchodzi bliżej. - Kiedy to było? – pyta.  
  
\- Właśnie teraz - mówi mu Sherlock, ale wydaje się oszołomiony swoimi własnymi słowami.  
  
\- Myślę, że to był sen, Sherlock - mówi łagodnie John.  
  
\- Nie, nie mógł być. Wciąż czuję pulsowanie w głowie, w miejscu gdzie moja czaszka pękła rozbijając się o chodnik.  
  
John skrzywi się słysząc ten opis i sięga do głowy Sherlocka. Przesuwa powoli palcami po włosach Sherlocka w czułym geście. - Nie. Nic tu nie pękło.  
  
Sherlock krzywi się i wydaje cichy, strapiony jęk.  
  
\- Boli cię głowa?

Gdy Sherlock kiwa potakująco, John dotyka grzbietem dłoni jego policzka, a następnie mierzy mu puls. Szczypie wierzch jego dłoni i marszczy brwi. - Jesteś odwodniony. W ogóle coś piłeś podczas kolacji? - rozgląda się i dostrzega wciąż prawie pełen kubek herbaty Sherlocka na stoliku przy oknie; Sherlock widocznie zabrał go ze sobą, a potem o tym zapomniał.

\- To … trucizna – mamrocze Sherlock.  
  
John przewraca oczami. – Właściwie to rumianek, ale rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś zdezorientowany. Potrzebujesz płynów, w przeciwnym razie nie będziesz się nadawał do jutrzejszego zabiegu. Wolałbyś zamiast tego trochę wody?  
  
Sherlock z uporem odwraca głowę.- Oni to też zatrują - mówi z rozdrażnieniem.

John wzdycha, znajdując niewielką pociechę w tym, że Sherlock powiedział „oni” zamiast „ty”. Podchodzi do wózka z zapasami na korytarzu i przynosi zestaw dożylny oraz torbę soli fizjologicznej. Unosi torbę, by Sherlock mógł ją zobaczyć.

\- Dziewięć procent chlorku sodu. – mówi - Plomba na swoim miejscu. Żadnej trucizny.

Wie, że nie powinien pozwalać Sherlockowi na paranoję, ale jest zmęczony i w tej chwili chce po prostu by Sherlock wydobrzał na tyle, by mógł skorzystać z rano zabiegu EW.

Sherlock kręci głową, ale nie protestuje, gdy John odpina lewy mankiet, aby podłączyć kroplówkę. Gdy kończy, zapina mankiet z powrotem.

\- Niedługo poczujesz się lepiej, ale to nie jest trwałe rozwiązanie. Musisz zacząć coś pić. Może chcesz sok…  
  
\- … wszystko zatruli.

Sfrustrowany John podchodzi do tacy z jedzeniem i podnosi nietkniętą herbatę Sherlocka. - Dobra. Zamieńmy się - oferuje, kiwając głową w kierunku swojego kubka na tacy. - Moja jest bezpieczna, proszę bardzo - wątpił, by picie zimnej herbaty Sherlocka z powodzeniem przekonało drugiego mężczyznę, że nie ma niebezpieczeństwa - jest to racjonalne obalenie irracjonalnej argumentacji, ale w tej chwili Sherlock wydaje się chętny do zaufania Johnowi na słowo i może warto spróbować.

John upewnia się, że Sherlock obserwuje jego małą demonstrację i pociąga łyk.  
  
I natychmiast wypluwa go z powrotem do kubka.  
  
Ugch!  
  
Sherlock zaczyna się cicho śmiać. - Mówiłem ci. Zatrute.  
  
Ten ... _smak_.

  
  
Świat obraca się do góry nogami i wywleka na lewą stronę, a następnie resetuje się w zupełnie innym układzie, wszystko w ułamku sekundy.  
  
John wpatruje się w kubek, oszołomiony.  
  
Lekko gorzki, cierpki smak utrzymuje się w jego ustach. Słaby, ale niewystarczająco niewyraźny, by całkowicie zamaskował go rumianek. To nieprawdopodobne …! …

I … och, wręcz niewiarygodnie znajome doznanie, wydobywa na powierzchnię umysłu wspomnienie z innego czasu, z innego, odległego miejsca … smak pomarszczonego kawałka rośliny, którego przysięgał nigdy więcej nie brać do ust.

  
Swój własny głos słyszy jak z oddali, gdy mówi: - Sherlock, to … ja chyba wiem, co to jest.

*** 

Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza się do sporego śrubokręta użytego jako łom i piętnastu minut spędzonych w szatniach dla personelu.  
  
John zaczyna od strony mężczyzn, ponieważ jego obecność tam przyciąga mniejszą uwagę, ale jest w pełni przygotowany do przejścia do stronę kobiet, jeśli jego wstępne poszukiwania okażą się bezproduktywne.

Mała butelka, którą w konsekwencji znajduje, wciąż jest w połowie pełna, bez żadnego oznakowania; po prostu ciemnobrązowe szkło i nakrętka z zakraplaczem. John ma dość rozsądku, by założyć rękawiczki, zanim zapakuje buteleczkę do niewielkiej plastikowej torebki. Dla porównania, przedmiot, który znalazł ukryty pod spodem tej samej szafki, nie jest już dla niego aż tak interesujący.

Następnie chwyta za telefon. Najpierw jego kciuk zawisa nad „9”, ale po krótkim wahaniu przegląda wysłane wiadomości, aż dociera do jednej z ubiegłego tygodnia, która brzmi:  
  
_Bzdury, jak zwykle.__  
Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Przynieś zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.  
SH_

Zamiast tego wybiera numer, na który wysłano wiadomość. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie brzmi jak ktoś wykończony i senny, ale kiedy John się przedstawia i mówi mu o co chodzi, wszystkie ślady snu znikają z głosu Detektywa Inspektora.  
  
Potem John idzie do aneksu kuchennego. Siada i czeka.

Jest tam zaledwie kilkanaście minut, kiedy nadchodzą razem Molly i Jacob, gawędząc o jakimś programie telewizyjnym, którego John nigdy nie oglądał. Patrzy na nich w milczeniu i czuje, jak jego furia rośnie z każdą mijającą sekundą. Lestrade powiedział: „Nie ruszaj się z miejsca i nic nie rób, dopóki nie przyjadę”, ale John zaczyna wątpić, czy będzie w stanie się do tego zastosować. 

\- Strasznie jesteś dziś zamyślony - zauważa Molly, napełniając czajnik. Jacob usiadł przy jednym z małych stolików z telefonem w ręku.  
  
John wstaje z krzesła, podchodzi do kontuaru i opiera się o niego z założonymi na piersi rękami. Rozważa coś przez kilka sekund, w końcu pyta: - Wierzysz w fatum, Molly?  
  
Kobieta wydaje się zaskoczona tym pytaniem. - Hm…? Nigdy tak naprawdę się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie - wyjawia John. – A przynajmniej jeszcze godzinę temu tak było.  
Molly marszczy brwi i odwraca twarzą do niego, zaparzając herbatę - A co się wtedy stało? – pyta.

John potrząsa głową, starannie dobierając słowa. - Wiedziałaś, że zostałem tu zatrudniony na zlecenie brata Sherlocka? Znalazł ... opisy kilku niezwykłych przypadków, które opublikowałem wiele lat temu w prasie medycznej i zdecydował, że muszę znać jakąś cudowną terapię, która pomogłaby jego młodszemu bratu.  
  
Molly patrzy na niego z dezorientacją, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jacob odłożył telefon na stolik i również z uwagą patrzy na Johna. 

\- Nie … nie miałam pojęcia! – przyznaje się Molly.

John sapie z irytacją i wydaje z siebie krótki, ostry, pozbawiony humoru śmiech, ponieważ ironia tego wszystkiego nie jest dla niego stracona. - Chodzi o to, że Mycroft Holmes mnie przecenił. I, jak chciało fatum, nie znalazł eksperta z cudownym lekarstwem - mówi John, a potem oblizuje wargi. - Ale znalazł kogoś, kto rozpoznał niezapomniany smak Pejotlu.

Gdy słowa opuszczają jego usta, doktor przygotowuje się na wiele możliwości. Ku jego ogromnej uldze Molly patrzy na niego z całkowitym zaskoczeniem. - Że … co??  
  
John miał nadzieję, że ona tak właśnie zareaguje. Jej reakcja, potwierdzająca jego przypuszczenia jest niewielką pociechą, bo John praktycznie aż wibruje chęcią wyładowania swojego gniewu na osobie za wszystko odpowiedzialnej. Głośne szuranie krzesłem z lewej strony sygnalizuje mu, że nie będzie musiał długo z finalizacją tej chęci czekać.  
  
John i Molly jednocześnie obracają głowy patrząc, jak Jacob w popłochu wypada przez drzwi na korytarz – Nic nie rozumiem - mówi cicho nadal zdziwiona Molly.  
  
John wie dokąd zmierza Jacob. Uśmiecha się do Molly, klepie ją po ramieniu i biegiem rusza za nim.

  
Zajmie mu jakieś dwie godziny, zanim zauważy, że laskę zostawił w aneksie kuchennym.

*** 

Johnowi udaje się dać trzy kroki w głąb męskiej szatni, zanim powstrzymuje go wycelowany w niego pistolet. Zatrzymuje się kilka stóp od Jacoba, oblizuje wargi, skupia się na dłoni pielęgniarza, która trzyma broń. Może powiedzieć, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie strzelał już wcześniej, ale jego postawa oraz wahanie na jego twarzy, wskazują, że nie jest on wyszkolonym strzelcem.

John sięga do kieszeni lekarskiego kitla i powoli wyjmuje małą brązową buteleczkę.

\- Chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co jest w środku?  
  
Jacob kręci głową. – Żadnych głupich numerów, doktorze.  
  
John wzdycha –To ja ci powiem: meskalina, wyciąg z pejotlu. Ale na podstawie jego objawów zgadywałbym, że również amfetamina. A może nawet jakaś pochodna ergoliny? Hm?  
  
Jacob nie wygląda, jakby którekolwiek z tych słów coś dla niego znaczyło.

  
John przechyla głowę, ponownie ocenia swoje pierwotne wnioski – Sam tego nie zrobiłeś. Nie kupiłeś tego też na ulicy. Ktoś ci to dał, więc … kto to był?  
  
Nozdrza Jacoba rozszerzają się, gdy patrzy na Johna. Jego palce drgają na rękojeści pistoletu. – Miał stąd nigdy nie wyjść! – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu.

„To ma sens” – rozumuje John, gromadząc wszystkie informacje razem. Wszystkie fragmenty pasują do siebie, tworząc jeden duży, przerażający obraz – Więc najpierw była jego kokaina - to go tu przywiodło. A potem, co jakiś czas dodawałeś mu to gówno do herbaty i wszyscy myśleli, że to kolejny epizod psychozy.  
  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu facetowi. Robię, co mi każą - mówi Jacob wzruszając ramionami.

John odczuwa nagłą potrzebę wydłubania gościowi oczu, a następnie zabicia go w powolny i bolesny sposób - Dla kogo pracujesz? - samego go zaskakuje jak twardo i rzeczowo brzmi jego głos.  
  
Jacob prostuje ramiona. – Bez urazy, doktorze. Przeciw tobie też nic nie mam, serio.

John patrzy nieporuszony, jak palec Jacoba zaciska się na spuście, ściągając go. Gdy zamiast wystrzału rozlega się tylko głuchy trzask prowadnicy zamka, John posyła Jacobowi mały, wredny uśmiech i gestem pokazuje broń – To też znalazłem już wcześniej.  
  
Pielęgniarz z cichym przekleństwem ciska pistoletem celując w głowę Johna, a ponieważ chybia celu, rzuca się na niego.

Doktor jest gotowy; w rzeczywistości już od godziny ma na to ochotę. Odchyla głowę, słyszy, jak za jego plecami tłucze się pistolet, a potem gwałtownie przesuwa się w bok, opierając plecy o ścianę szafek. Daje mu to rozpęd i pozwala mu użyć ciężaru własnego ciała przeciw napastnikowi. Johnowi udaje się powalić większego mężczyznę i walnąć jego głową o ławkę.

Uderzenie sprawia, że Jacob jest oszołomiony na moment, ale ta chwila wystarcza aby John przyparł go kolanem do podłogi i wkręcił mu ramię wysoko za plecy, aż pielęgniarz wrzasnął z bólu. Oddychając ciężko przez nos, John przybliża twarz do ucha Jacoba. - Może spróbujemy jeszcze raz? - warczy - Dla. Kogo. Pracujesz?

Jacob skomle żałośnie. - Nie… nie mogę! On mnie zabije!  
  
\- Kosztowałeś Sherlocka rok jego życia. Myślisz, że ja cię nie zabiję? Nazwisko, gnojku!!  
John jest już prawie pewien, że uzyska odpowiedź, gdy drzwi się otwierają i wbiega inspektor Lestrade w towarzystwie dwóch mundurowych. John na ich widok z frustracją przymyka oczy i przysiada na udach, uwalniając z westchnieniem ramię Jacoba.

  
  
_Czas się skończył._

  
  
\- Co się stało z nie ruszaniem się z miejsca? - pyta Lestrade, wchodząc na tę swoistą „scenę”. Nie wydaje się jednak jakoś szczególnie zły.

John pociąga nosem i całkowicie złazi z pleców rosłego pielęgniarza. – Chyba już nie jestem tak dobry w wykonywaniu rozkazów, jak kiedyś – zbiera się z podłogi, robi kilka kroków w kierunku inspektora, a następnie gestem wskazuje na leżącego na podłodze mężczyznę. – Zechciałby pan aresztować tę gnidę? - mówi. Wyciąga z kieszeni zapakowaną butelkę i podaje ją policjantowi. – A to jest dowód – dorzuca.

Lestrade kiwa głową jednemu z oficerów, który zakuwa w kajdanki Jacoba recytując tradycyjną przy aresztowaniu formułę prawną.

\- Chryste … - mruczy inspektor, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - Więc przez cały ten czas ...  
  
John przełyka ślinę, kiwa głową. On już zdołał to sobie uporządkować w głowie.  
  
\- Kto, do diabła, byłby w stanie coś takiego zaplanować?

\- Ktoś, komu bardzo zależało aby Sherlock zniknął z krajobrazu. Nie wiem. Gdybyś przybiegł dwie minuty później, może już miałbym jego nazwisko – John wzrusza ramionami.

Lestrade patrzy na Johna badawczo – Wyciągniemy to z niego - zapewnia. Chwilę później kącik ust wykrzywia mu się w uśmiechu, więc szybko odwraca głowę, dodając: - Przypomnij mi, żebym cię nigdy nie wkurwiał, doktorze.

*** 

Sherlock śpi, kiedy John wchodzi do jego pokoju dwadzieścia minut później.  
  
Doktor stoi przy łóżku przez kilka minut, po prostu na niego patrząc.  
  
Nie jest pewien, czy chce mu się śmiać, czy płakać - być może jedno i drugie. Naraz.

Nie wie, _co_ powiedzieć Sherlockowi; nie wie _jak_ to powiedzieć. Wolałby poczekać do rana, kiedy Sherlock jest zazwyczaj spokojny, ale ktoś z kryminalistyki już czeka na zewnątrz, by zebrać włosy i próbki krwi.  
  
Sherlock nie porusza się, gdy John odłącza pustą już torbę po kroplówce; ani nawet wtedy, gdy lekarz odpina z jego nadgarstków mankiety, służące do unieruchomienia pacjenta w łóżku. John bierze w swoje dłonie jedną z dłoni Sherlocka i lekko pociera palce mężczyzny.

\- Sherlock.  
  
To wymaga kilku prób, ale w końcu Sherlock otwiera oczy.  
  
\- Hej - mówi John, próbując się uśmiechnąć – Boli cię jeszcze głowa?  
  
\- Głowa…? – Sherlock jest wyraźnie zdezorientowany.  
  
John potrząsa swoją. - Nieważne. Ja… - jak to w ogóle, do diabła zacząć?  
  
Sherlock unosi ramiona, spogląda ze zdziwieniem na swoje dłonie - Moje ręce … – stwierdza wciąż z niedowierzaniem - Są wolne.  
  
John kiwa głową. - Tak.  
  
\- Dlaczego?  
  
John próbuje wziąć głęboki oddech, ale utyka mu on gdzieś w gardle i musi spróbować jeszcze raz. W końcu, gdy się odzywa jego głos jest dziwnie spokojny:

\- Ponieważ nie jesteś chory.

*** 

Okazuje się, że wpływy Mycrofta Holmesa nie rozciągają się na zasady wypisywania pacjentów w Winter Creek. Johna bardzo cieszy fakt, że nie musi brać udziału w rozmowie, w której doktor Carmichael informuje Sherlocka, że pomimo szczególnych okoliczności jego sprawy, muszą zatrzymać go na dodatkowe trzy dni na obserwacji, zanim zostanie ostatecznie wypisany ze szpitala.

Kolejny argument jest na tyle głośny, że obszerne fragmenty ich rozmowy słychać nawet przez ścianę w gabinecie Johna i to pomimo zamkniętych drzwi. Oprócz twórczej kolekcji malowniczych obelg, John jest niemal pewien, że słyszy Sherlocka twierdzącego, że jeszcze trzy dni na oddziale bez czaszki (?) i skrzypiec, a faktycznie dostanie tu na głowę.

Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock wciąż jest nadąsany, gdy godzinę później zapada się w „swój” fotel w gabinecie Johna, ale jego nastrój stopniowo się poprawia, gdy zaczynają rozmawiać.  
  
\- Tajnym służbom jakoś udało się przechwycić Jacoba Mitchella, zanim Lestrade posadził go do na dołek - mówi Sherlock, a rzeczowy ton jego głosu nie do końca maskuje jego satysfakcję.  
  
\- Z tego, co mi wspominałeś wcześniej, zakładam, że stoi za tym twój brat?  
  
\- I owszem, taka myśl się pojawiła. Nawiasem mówiąc, spodziewam się, że Mycroft zaoferuje ci szlachectwo lada dzień - mówi Sherlock z dziwnym uśmieszkiem.  
  
John ma nadzieję, że mężczyzna żartuje - Jak tam? Próbowałeś już dziś napić się herbaty? – odpowiada żartem.

Sherlock kręci głową i patrzy na niego z uwagą przez dłuższą chwilę. – Rozróżniam smaki ponad dwustu różnych leków, narkotyków i toksyn - mówi mu Sherlock: - Skrupulatnie ten temat przestudiowałem.  
  
\- Cóż, ciągle upierałeś się, że wszystko jest zatrute - zauważa John.

\- Nie, to właściwie efekt tej całej paranoi ... Leki przeciw psychotyczne mają tendencję do osłabiania zmysłów. Ale _tego_ akurat nigdy nie próbowałem. Fakt, że ty go rozpoznałeś, jest ... intrygujący.  
  
John odchrząkuje: - Nie ma się czym chwalić. Byłem kiedyś młody, głupi i daleko od domu.

\- Ach, tak. Program wymiany studenckiej? Pewnie gdzieś w południowo-zachodniej części Stanów, biorąc pod uwagę występowanie kaktusa Peyote - Sherlock bez trudu dedukuje, a następnie mruży oczy - UCLA? Nie ... USC - dodaje.  
  
John prycha śmiechem, nie zawraca sobie głowy pytaniem, jak Sherlock to rozgryzł.

\- Okazuje się, że ten rok wcale nie był taką całkowitą stratą czasu - mówi zamiast tego. - Chociaż wątpię, aby taka wiedza przydała mi się jeszcze kiedyś.  
  
\- Czas pokaże - mówi nieco tajemniczo Sherlock. Zapada krótka cisza, w której wydaje się coś kontemplować.  
  
\- Zatem, jakie masz zatem plany, kiedy stąd wyjdziesz? - pyta w końcu John.

\- Znaleźć stronę odpowiedzialną, oczywiście. Kimkolwiek są, są cholernie sprytni. Podejrzewam, że przez pewien czas życie stanie się nawet fascynujące - Sherlock mówi to z ekscytacją, która wręcz rozjaśnia jego rysy twarzy - Umiejętności, które wykazałeś, przydałyby się oczywiście; zwłaszcza teraz, gdy twoje uciążliwe utykanie należy już do przeszłości.

John mruga w oszołomieniu, próbując dopasować sobie w myślach pewne rzeczy.

\- Moje ..? Czekaj. _Co?_ Sherlock, o ile jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, to ja spędzam tu co najmniej dziesięć godzin dziennie.  
  
Sherlock macha do niego lekceważąco, wstaje i podchodzi do okna.

\- Nienawidzisz tego miejsca. Zatrudniono cię tu z mojego powodu. Teraz, gdy wyjeżdżam, nie ma powodu, abyś tu został.  
  
\- Nie ma powodu? A co powiesz na prozaiczne zarabianie na życie? - John wie, że lepiej nie spierać się o tę pierwszą część. Wie, że szanse na to, że polubi akurat tę pracę, są praktycznie zerowe.

\- Nieistotne – Sherlock macha ręką, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę – Wróć ze mną do Londynu. Przydałby mi się współlokator. Będzie mnóstwo płatnych spraw do zarobienia na życie. Wiesz, jak obchodzić się z bronią, to się przydaje.  
  
John dołącza do niego, stając przy oknie.  
  
\- Czekaj. To będziemy strzelać?  
  
Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego: - Rzadko się to zdarza; ale czasem właśnie to sprawia, że niektóre rzeczy stają się bardziej interesujące.

John prycha z oburzeniem, ponieważ wszystko to brzmi absurdalnie niedorzecznie i … kurde mol, _kusząco_.

Sherlock znów wydaje się czytać w jego myślach. Pochyla się bliżej i jego uśmiech powoli gaśnie - Oczywiście zrozumiałbym, gdybyś powiedział „nie ”. To może nawet być rozsądne, ponieważ… może być niebezpiecznie.  
  
John odwraca wzrok, próbuje zrobić cokolwiek, aby jego umysł przestał wirować. Na dole widzi czarny samochód podjeżdżający pod główne wejście. Chwilę później tylne drzwi się otwierają i wysiada Mycroft Holmes. Z nieodłącznym parasolem.

\- Wygląda na to, że masz gościa - mówi Sherlockowi John.  
  
Sherlock rozgląda się i uśmiecha. - W samą porę! - odwraca się, by odejść, ale robi tylko pół kroku, zanim nagle staje i wraca do Johna. Otwiera usta, waha się, drapie się z zaaferowaniem po głowie. - To, co zrobiłeś dla mnie wczoraj … to było. Um. Dobre.  
  
\- Och - mówi John, zaskoczony na chwilę – Ja nie … to znaczy, mam na myśli …

Jego wypowiedź zostaje nagle przerwana przez Sherlocka, który pochyla się do przodu i przyciska usta do jego ust. To lekki, ciepły pocałunek; tylko miękki nacisk na zamknięte usta Johna, trwający sekundy. Mimo to, wydaje się kraść powietrze z płuc doktora. Najwyraźniej kradnie mu również zdolność do formułowania słów oraz zdolność logicznego myślenia.

  
\- Dziękuję - mówi Sherlock miękko. Posyła Johnowi mały uśmiech i szybko wychodzi z gabinetu.

*** 

Ocena stanu zdrowia Sherlocka podpisana przez Johna powinna zostać przedstawiona doktorowi Carmichaelowi przed upływem trzech dni, a to oznacza, że John powinien kontynuować codzienne sesje z Sherlockiem. Uważa oczywiście całą tę procedurę za idiotyczną; swoje zalecenia dotyczące jego wypisu przedstawił na piśmie już pierwszego dnia.

Sherlock wydaje się również lekceważyć ten zamysł, przychodząc do lekarskiego gabinetu Johna dopiero następnego dnia, o siódmej wieczorem. Jego pojawienie się sprawia, że Johnowi znów na chwilę odbiera mowę. Przyzwyczaił się oglądać Sherlocka ubranego w dres czy piżamę, czasem parę dżinsów. Ale wygląda na to, że w oczekiwaniu na rychłe zwolnienie Sherlock uznał, że wystarczy tego już tego rozmemłania i założył ciemny, dopasowany garnitur. Johnowi trudno jest oderwać od niego oczy.

\- Spóźniłeś się cztery godziny – mówi tylko po to, żeby coś powiedzieć.  
\- Gra się rozpoczęła, John. Wszystko inne może poczekać - mówi Sherlock. On praktycznie się świeci - zauważa John - jest przepełniony energią. W dłoni trzyma telefon komórkowy i coś w nim niecierpliwie wystukuje.  
  
\- Widzę, że brat już cię odpowiednio … wyposażył.  
  
Sherlock siada w fotelu, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. – Co prawda to nie model, o który prosiłem, ale na razie się sprawdza – mruczy pod nosem.  
  
\- Sherlock - John chciałby, żeby Sherlock odłożył to cholerstwo i spojrzał na niego.  
  
\- Mmm? – detektyw wciąż pisze, kciuki niemożliwie szybko wystukują tekst.  
  
\- Wczoraj.  
  
Sherlock spogląda na niego krótko, a potem znów kieruje uwagę na telefon.

\- Co: „wczoraj”?  
  
\- Ty, um … Pocałowałeś mnie.  
  
\- Problem?  
  
\- Chyba powinniśmy o tym … pogadać.

Sherlock przewraca oczami. – Musisz komentować oczywistość? Jesteś dla mnie seksualnie atrakcyjny, ale prawdopodobnie sprzeciwiłbyś się bardziej intymnemu gestowi z powodu twoich silnych wartości moralnych i poszanowania etyki zawodowej; to ostatnie pomimo faktu, że już zdecydowałeś się zrezygnować ze swojego stanowiska tutaj i wrócić ze mną do Londynu.  
  
John myśli, że do tej pory naprawdę powinien być już w stanie powstrzymać się od głupkowatego gapienia się na Sherlocka, ilekroć on cokolwiek dedukuje.

Sherlock wzdycha, w końcu wkłada telefon do kieszeni i patrzy na Johna. 

\- Zostawiłeś kopertę ze swoją rezygnacją przy drukarce, ponieważ planujesz osobiście ją przekazać. Wszystko inne załatwiłbyś mailem. Koniec terapii John; nadążaj. Chyba, że chcesz zamienić się miejscami, żebyśmy mogli przedyskutować twój kryzys tożsamości seksualnej. Ale w takim przypadku nie oczekuj ode mnie współczucia.  
  
John mentalnie wykreśla „autyzm” i „zaburzenia antyspołeczne ” z obszaru jego umysłu zarezerwowanego do rozgryzania Sherlocka i zastępuje je wielkim, migającym neonem ze słowem: „DUPEK”. 

– Wielkie dzięki za tę wspaniałomyślną ofertę – odgryza się z ironią.

\- Często gram na skrzypcach, kiedy się nad czymś się głowię i zdarza się, że nie odzywam się po kilka dni. To by ci przeszkadzało? Potencjalni współlokatorzy powinni wiedzieć o sobie najgorsze. Moja stara znajoma szuka nowych najemców, miłego niewielkiego mieszkania w centrum Londynu. Razem powinno nas być na nie stać. Spotkajmy się tam jutro wieczorem, po tym jak mnie oficjalnie wypiszą. Powinieneś też wiedzieć, że seks nigdy nie był wysoko na mojej liście priorytetów. Uważam, że jestem poślubiony swojej pracy i chociaż ogólnie zgadzam się na seks z tobą, to moja potrzeba takich działań jest w dużej mierze nieobecna.

John zauważa, że prawdopodobnie powinien bardziej martwić go fakt, że Sherlock przedstawił swoje wytyczne do relacji, na którą John nadal nie miał okazji się zgodzić. – Okej … w porządku - mówi w końcu, głównie dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia, jak inaczej zareagować.  
Zastanawia się, czy odtąd tak będzie wyglądało jego życie; złapany w nieujarzmiony wir, jakim jest Sherlock Holmes, wymykający się spod kontroli. Przypuszcza, że powinien być przerażony, ale John szczerze mówiąc nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak bardzo żywy.

Rozlega się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości z telefonu Sherlocka. Gdy detektyw ją czyta, jego mina staje się radosna. - Nasz przyjaciel Jacob postanowił zacząć mówić - ogłasza i zwraca mały ekran w stronę Johna.  
  
\- „Moriarty”? – czyta John i marszczy brwi - Co to znaczy?  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiada Sherlock. Uśmiecha się do Johna, a jego oczy błyszczą z podniecenia - Ale nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> *Przymus bezpośredni jest działaniem podejmowanym przez osoby do tego upoważnione w stosunku do osoby z zaburzeniami psychicznymi wbrew jej woli. Wyróżniamy cztery formy przymusu bezpośredniego:
> 
> 1) przytrzymanie – doraźne, krótkotrwałe unieruchomienie osoby z użyciem siły fizycznej  
2) przymusowe zastosowanie leków – doraźne lub przewidziane w planie postępowania leczniczego wprowadzenie leków do organizmu osoby – bez jej zgody  
3) unieruchomienie – obezwładnienie osoby z użyciem pasów, uchwytów, prześcieradeł lub kaftana bezpieczeństwa  
4) izolację – umieszczenie osoby, pojedynczo, w zamkniętym i odpowiednio przystosowanym pomieszczeniu.
> 
> A jeśli jesteś jest bardzo zainteresowany tematem: https://www.rpp.gov.pl/blaski-psychiatrii/przymus-bezposredni--aspekty-formalne/


End file.
